Monochrome Love Story
by Riren18
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan tidak sengaja dikala hujan turun membasahi bumi dan terhitung sejak saat itu kehidupan seorang lelaki muda berubah saat dia menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sebuah gang kecil. Dari sanalah sebuah kisah baru di mulai yang di mana mereka berdua jadi pemeran utama dalam cerita ini! Ishikirimaru X Nikkari Aoe in modern AU!
1. 1

Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

Monochrome Love Story © Riren18

Pair : Ishikirimaru & Nikkari Aoe

Genre : Romance, friendship, and hurt/comfort

Warning : Boys Love Story, typo, gak sesuai EYD, little OOC, alur gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini :)

.

.

.

.

.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi jalanan aspal yang gelap dan seperti biasa seorang lelaki muda terus berjalan di bawah naungan payung yang dia pakai. Rasa dingin tentu saja sangat terasa meskipun lelaki muda itu sudah memakai _coat_ yang cukup tebal.

Sambil berjalan sesekali lelaki muda itu melihat keadaan sekitar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan dan rasa lelah di tempat kerja lelaki muda tersebut. Tapi, secara tidak sengaja kedua mata milik lelaki muda itu menangkap sesuatu yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat lelaki muda itu penasaran dan ingin sekali menghampiri apa yang dia lihat.

Dengan langkah yang agak cepat, lelaki muda itu pun berjalan mendekati sebuah gang kecil yang berada di seberang jalan. Langkah demi langkah pun membuat lelaki muda itu semakin dekat dengan apa yang lihatnya dan seketika mata lelaki muda itu terbelalak saat melihat seseorang tergeletak di atas jalanan aspal dalam gang yang kecil.

Segera lelaki muda itu memeriksa keadaan orang yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut dan lelaki muda itu bersyukur karena orang yang dia temukan masih bernafas meskipun wajahnya terlihat pucat. Namun, lelaki muda itu merasa sedikit kasihan sekaligus penasaran dengan ada dirinya di sini. Pakaiannya sangat kotor dan lusuh serta terlihat beberapa luka gores yang belum begitu kering pada bagian lengan bawah tangannya dan sedikit memar pada bagian dahi sebelah kirinya.

Seketika lelaki muda itu mencoba menghubungi kerabatnya yang mungkin saja bisa dia minta tolong untuk menumpang kendaraannya. Mikazuki, salah satu nama kerabatnya yang seketika terlintas dalam pikiran lelaki muda itu dan tanpa pikir panjang segera lelaki muda itu meneleponnya. Lelaki muda itu berharap Mikazuki bisa membantunya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya panggilan telepon lelaki muda itu di angkat oleh sang lawan bicara.

 _ **"Halo Ishikirimaru, ada apa meneleponku ?"**_

 _ **"Mikazuki, apakah kau sedang ada di rumah ?"**_

 _ **"Aku sedang ada di rumah. Hmm...sepertinya kau ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting. Jika dugaanku benar, maka katakan saja."**_

 _ **"Syukurlah jika kau sedang libur dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Mikazuki."**_

 _ **"Bantuan apa, Ishikirimaru ? "**_

 _ **"Untuk detailnya nanti ku jelaskan tapi sekarang bisakah kau menjemputku dengan mobilmu di depan toko kue Osafune ? "**_

 _ **"Aku bisa menjemputmu di sana. Tunggu sekitar 10 menit lagi."**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Terima kasih telah mau membantuku, Mikazuki."**_

 _ **"Hahaha… jangan sungkan begitu. Kau dan aku adalah kerabat dan mana mungkin aku membiarkan kerabatku kesusahan. Tunggu aku di sana."**_

 _ **"Ya."**_

 _ **"Sambungan teleponnya ku tutup."**_

 _ **"Baiklah."**_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus dan segera Ishikirimaru memasukkan _smartphone_ miliknya ke dalam tas yang dipakai. Segera Ishikirimaru melepaskan _coat_ yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada orang itu. Tak lama Ishikirimaru pun membawa orang itu dalam gendongannya.

"Tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali. Untung saja tubuhmu kuat dan bisa bertahan meskipun pingsan di bawah guyuran hujan. Ku harap bisa menanyakan soal kau bisa ada di sini."

Sayangnya ucapan Ishikirimaru hanya di balas oleh suara guyuran hujan dan hembusan angin.

Tanpa Ishikirimaru sadari, orang yang kini dalam gendongannya akan menjadi awal kisah yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh Ishikirimaru sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap 10 menit pun terlalui dan sebuah mobil berkapasitas 4 orang pun berhenti di depan toko kue Osafune. Segera sang pengemudi keluar dari dalam mobil dan dia terkejut saat melihat kerabatnya sedang menggendong seseorang yang kini tubuhnya telah terbalut _coat_ besar milik kerabatnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera masukkan dia ke dalam mobil. "

"Baiklah. "

Mikazuki pun membantu Ishikirimaru memasukkan orang pingsan tersebut ke dalam mobil milik Mikazuki. Setelah menaruh tubuh orang itu di bagian kursi belakang, Ishikirimaru dan Mikazuki pun menempati kursi bagian depan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil milik Mikazuki mulai melaju.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berkendara, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemen tempat Ishikirimaru tinggal. Ishikirimaru pun kembali menggendong orang itu dan Mikazuki membantu untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya dan juga kamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati dia menaruh tubuh orang itu di atas kasur miliknya. Mikazuki pun menyalakan pemanas ruangan demi membuat orang yang ditemukan oleh kerabatnya itu merasa lebih hangat.

"Ishikirimaru, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau menemukan orang ini? "

"Soal itu aku secara tidak sengaja menemukannya saat melihat keadaan sekitarku. Aku tidak tega melihatnya kehujanan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika tidak ditolong, aku takut dia meninggal karena kedinginan. "

"Seperti biasa, kau terlalu baik pada orang lain dan rasa pedulimu sangat luar biasa. Tapi, kau akan mau bagaimana setelah dia sadar nanti? "

"Tentu saja menjelaskannya. "

"Kau benar tapi jika keadaan tak terduga seperti dia menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

"Tentu saja aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan mana mungkin aku melakukan hal senonoh pada orang yang jenis kelaminnya pun sama denganku. "

Mikazuki pun membelalakan matanya mendengar apa yang di katakan Ishikirimaru. Tapi, tak lama suara Mikazuki pun kembali terdengar di antara keduanya.

"Ku kira orang itu perempuan karena wajah dan rambutnya mirip dengan perempuan. Tapi, kau tahu dari mana kalau dia sejenis dengan kita? "

"Dari luar saja sudah jelas meskipun tubuhnya terbilang cukup ringan untuk ukuran laki-laki. "

"Begitu ya. Lebih baik kau segera mengganti pakaiannya dan bersihkan lukanya. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk merawatnya sekarang. Tapi, kalau kau butuh bantuan lagi silahkan saja menghubungiku. "

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dan tawarannya, Mikazuki. "

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, ada satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu. "

"Apa? "

"Tetap kendalikan dirimu dan sadar jika dia itu sama sepertimu meskipun tampilannya bisa membuatmu tergiur untuk menikmatinya. "

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Mikazuki!. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal tidak baik seperti itu dan lagipula aku masih normal. "

"Maaf aku hanya bercanda tapi hati-hati dengan perkataanmu. Bisa saja semuanya berubah dalam waktu cepat atau lambat. Hati manusia bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. "

"Terserah apa katamu, Mikazuki."

"Hahaha...jangan marah begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_. "

Mikazuki pun melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan kini tinggal Ishikirimaru dan orang yang di temukannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Mikazuki keluar dari apartemennya, Ishikirimaru segera mencari pakaian yang kira-kira sesuai dengan ukuran tubuh orang itu.

Tak lama Ishikirimaru menemukan sepasang piayama yang sudah tidak muat lagi olehnya. Sebuah handuk yang dibawa bersama pakaian ganti.

Dengan perlahan Ishikirimaru pun membuka helai demi helai pakaian yang di pakai orang itu. Ishikirimaru pun mencoba melawan rasa aneh dalam dirinya saat melihat tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang yang kini masib terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

Meskipun orang itu lelaki juga, dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang hampir serupa dengan perempuan dan kulitnya sangat halus serta mulus saat Ishikirimaru secara tak sengaja kontak dengan kulit orang itu.

Ishikirimaru mulai mengeringkan tubuh orang itu dengan handuk di bawanya. Di mulai dari rambut dan seterusnya hingga ujung kaki orang itu. Setelah selesai Ishikirimaru segera memakaikan piyama miliknya dan ternyata piyamanya masih kebesaran saat di pakai orang itu. Setelah memakaikan piyama, Ishikirimaru pun mengobati luka orang itu.

Perlahan-lahan air muka orang itu terlihat berubah dan tubuhnya mulai terasa hangat.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mulai merasa lebih baik. Hmm...mungkin aku harus memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi, tunggu dia sadar dulu sepertinya."

Setelah semuanya selesai, Ishikirimaru pun menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut tebal dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencuci baju yang dipakai orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berputar dan kini sang rembulan telah merajai langit yang luas. Jarum jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup rapat kini perlahan terbuka dan menanpilkan sepasang iris mata yang berbeda. Mata itu melihat keadaan sekitar dan tak lama sang pemilik mata itu bersuara dengan suara yang cukup parau.

"A...ku ada dimana? "

Jemari Ishikirimaru yang sedang mengetik laporannya bulan ini tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar suara asing bertanya. Segera Ishikirimaru bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ranjang miliknya.

Sepasang manik ungu bertemu dengan manik _heterochrome_ dan tanpa sadar Ishikirimaru memasang sebuah senyum tipis karena dia senang akhirnya orang itu bangun juga.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik? "

Ishikirimaru pun menanyakan keadaan orang itu tapi tak lama pertanyaannya hanya di balas tatapan ketakutan oleh orang itu. Tentu saja Ishikirimaru merasa bingung dan dia pun semakin mendekati orang itu karena merasa khawatir. Tapi, ternyata orang itu membuat Ishikirimaru terkejut karena hal tak terduga.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! PERGI SANA DAN JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU! "

Orang itu menjerit ketakutan saat Ishikirimaru menyentuh dirinya. Langsung saja Ishikirimaru menahan tangannya untuk menyentuh orang itu karena dia tidak ingin membuatnya tambah ketakutan.

Ishikirimaru pun mencoba mengajak bicara secara pelan-pelan pada orang itu agar orang tersebut tidak ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Namaku Ishikirimaru dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku juga tidak akan melukaimu. Tadi aku secara tidak sengaja menemukanmu di sebuah gang kecil lalu aku membawamu ke sini untuk menolongmu. Ku mohon tenanglah dan boleh kah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Perlahan-lahan tatapan ketakutan orang itu berkurang dan tubuhnya mulai terlihat rileks meskipun tatapan matanya masih berjaga-jaga jika ada bahaya mendekat.

"Ni...Nikkari Aoe. Itu nama saya."

"Begitu ya. Keadaanmu bagaimana sekarang, Nikkari san? "

"Sudah terasa lebih baik. "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya. "

"Etto...anda tidak melakukan apapun kan selama saya pingsan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya mengganti pakaianmu yang basah. Maaf jika aku lancang tapi itu harus ku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Nikkari san . "

Seketika Nikkari merasa sedikit bahagia karena orang asing yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat peduli padanya yang tentu saja masih berstatuskan orang asing.

"Te...terima kasih kalau begitu, hmm...siapa nama anda tadi? "

"Ishikirimaru."

"Terima kasih, Ishikirimaru san."

"Sama-sama. Oh, ya, apakah kau lapar?. Jika iya, kau makan apa? Biar nanti ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu. "

"Anda terlalu baik dan aku tidak mau merepotkan anda. Mungkin aku harus segera pergi dari sini."

Nikkari pun turun dari ranjang milik Ishikirimaru tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan tiba-tiba dia kembali terjatuh duduk di atas lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja Ishikirimaru langsung mendekati Nikkari dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir, Nikkari san. "

"Terkilir? "

"Iya. Jika ku pijat pelan sebelah sini pasti rasanya sakit kan? "

"Iya, rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi, dari mana anda tahu jika saya terkilir? Kaki saya tidak kelihatan memar atau bengkak. "

"Soal itu aku tahu sedikit dari buku medis yang dulu pernah ku baca. "

"Apakah anda seorang dokter? "

"Tidak. Aku hanya seorang pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan. "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, aku harus pergi dari sini. Saya tidak mau merepotkan anda lebih ba-"

"Kau tetap mau pergi dengan keadaanmu yang masih seperti ini? Lalu kau mau pergi ke mana? "

Perkataan Nikkari pun terpotong oleh pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Ishikirimaru. Nikkari pun menundukkan kepalanya dan tak lama Nikkari pun mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Saya hanya tidak ingin membuat anda repot. Saya cuma orang asing yang kebetulan di temukan dan di tolong oleh anda. Soal pergi ke mana, saya juga tidak tahu ingin ke mana. Tapi, sialnya kenapa kaki saya harus seperti ini? "

Ishikirimaru menghela nafasnya karena Nikkari masih saja ingin pergi dengan keadaannya yang masih belum stabil. Secara tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru mengubah posisinya menjadi saling berhadapan dengan Nikkari dan dia pun menepuk kedua bahu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Nikkari sambil berkata...

"Kau tidak ku izinkan keluar dari rumahku karena keadaanmu masih seperti ini. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa jika tetap nekat pergi dari sini. Walau kita belum saling kenal tapi aku peduli pada dirimu, Nikkari. Tapi, aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku namun aku mohon jangan pergi dari sini, ya. "

Tak lama setelah itu, setetes air bening jatuh dengan cepat dari kelopak mata Nikkari. Ya... Nikkari menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Ishikirimaru. Sederhana namun cukup membuat Nikkari tersentuh dan Nikkari tentu merasa sangat bahagia karena baru kali ini ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Melihat Nikkari yang tiba-tiba menangis, Ishikirimaru pun kebingungan sekaligus merasa bersalah karena dia takut ucapannya malah membuat hati Nikkari sakit. Tapi, pada akhirnya Ishikirimaru melakukan hal yang tidak terduga dan tentu saja belum pernah di lakukan oleh dirinya pada orang lain, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

Ishikirimaru membawa Nikkari dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan Nikkari yang masih menangis. Telapak tangan kanannya pun mengelus pelan kepala dan punggung Nikkari secara bergantian, mencoba memberi ketenangan bagi Nikkari.

"Nikkari san, maaf jika kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. "

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Nikkari mereda dan mulai tenang. Nikkari pun membalas pelukan Ishikirimaru sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah begitu baik padanya bahkan memeluknya seperti ini. Nikkari merasa Ishikirimaru bagaikan malaikat yang di utus oleh Tuhan untuk menolongnya dari bayang-bayang kegelapan hidupnya.

Setelah cukup tenang Nikkari pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Ishikirimaru dan membalas perkataan Ishikirimaru saat memeluk dirinya.

"Ishikirimaru san, saya tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa atas kebaikkan anda pada saya dan jangan meminta maaf padaku karena anda tidak salah. Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena telah keras kepala dan membuat anda merasa kesal. Tapi, jika saya tinggal di sini saya tidak mau mendapatkannya secara gratis, jika di perkenankan bolehkah saya membayarnya dengan bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga? "

Ishikirimaru terkejut mendengar perkataan sekaligus pertanyaan Nikkari. Tapi, tak lama sebuah senyum simpul hadir di wajah tampan milik Ishikirimaru dan dia pun berkata...

"Nikkari san tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku juga telah bersikap sedikit kasar padamu tadi. Jujur aku senang karena akhirnya Nikkari san mau tinggal di sini dan soal usulanmu aku setuju asalkan kondisimu sudah sehat sepenuhnya. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sekali lagi dan aku akan bekerja dengan baik setelah sehat nanti. Mohon bantuannya. "

"Sama-sama dan mohon bantuannya juga. Oh, ya, Nikkari san mulai sekarang jangan terlalu kaku padaku karena rasanya agak aneh. Tidak apa-apa kan jika berbicara dengan sapaan yang lebih santai? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Sa-Aku akan mencoba untuk menyapa lebih santai. "

"Baguslah. Oh, ya, karena tidak baik kelamaan duduk di lantai maka aku akan memindahkanmu ke kasur lagi. "

"Eh? Caranya? "

"Tentu saja caranya seperti ini. "

"Huaaaa! "

Tanpa aba-aba Ishikirimaru langsung mengangkat tubuh Nikkari dan kini Nikkari sudah ada di dalam gendongan Ishikirimaru. Tentu saja Nikkari di gendong seperti para tuan putri dalam cerita dongeng.

"Ishikirimaru san! Turunkan aku!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya. "

"Tapi aku kan berat dan lagipula aku bukan perempuan! "

"Aku tahu kau itu laki-laki dan tubuhmu ringan sekali, Nikkari san. "

Pada akhirnya Nikkari pun memilih untuk diam dan tak lama Nikkari kembali berbaring di kasur yang dia tempati beberapa saat lalu. Bedanya kini Nikkari terlihat senang dan tenang, bahkan sebuah senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya dan tentu saja membuat Ishikirimaru ikut tersenyum.

"Oh, ya, Nikkari san lapar tidak? Kalau iya, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu. ".

"Aku tidak lapar dan terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku ingin kembali beristirahat saja, Ishikirimaru san. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tapi, nanti tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tidur di sebelahmu? "

"Eh? "

"Karena berhubung keadaannya tidak terduga aku belum sempat merapihkan kembali kamar yang satunya. Paling tidak besok baru akan ku rapihkan dan nantinya jadi kamar milik Nikkari san. "

"Begitu ya. Apakah aku boleh membantu? "

"Tidak boleh. "

"Buuuu...menyebalkan. "

"Tunggu sampaikan kau pulih dulu. "

"Iya aku tahu, Ishikirimaru san. Aku tidur duluan ya. _Oyasuminasai_. "

" _Oyasumi_. "

Pada akhirnya malam itu berakhir damai dan tanpa keduanya sadari sebuah kisah baru pun di mulai yang di mana peran utamanya adalah mereka berdua, Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari Aoe.

.

.

.

.

つずく

.

.

.

.

 **Author note :**

 **Halo semua ^^ Riren kembali membawa cerita baru XD**

 **Berhubung Riren masih suka dengan Touken Ranbu + suka sama pair IshiKari akhirnya Riren menulis ff ini deh ? ﾟﾘﾂ?/apa sih lu**

 **Niatnya sih bakal jadi multichap tapi chapnya gak banyak kok karena Riren takut kayak cerita Riren sebelumnya yang stuck di tengah jalan hahaha/slap**

 **Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini dan Riren mohon reviewnya karena review (kritik dan saran ) merupakan sumber semangat Riren untuk tetap menulis.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya ^^**

 **Riren**


	2. 2

Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

Monochrome Love Story © Riren18

Pair : Ishikirimaru & Nikkari Aoe

Genre : Romance, friendship, and hurt/comfort

Warning : Boys Love Story, typo, gak sesuai EYD, little OOC, alur gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini :)

.

.

.

.

.

Berkas demi berkas cahaya mulai menerangi suatu ruangan yang masih tertutup tirai. Nikkari pun masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Sementara Ishikirimaru sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan bahkan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Nikkari.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara memasak dan menata perlengkapan untuk sarapan, Ishikirimaru pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ishikirimaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka tirai yang masih tertutup.

 **Srak!**

Gorden yang semula menutupi jendela kini sudah terbuka dan tentu saja membuat tidur Nikkari terusik dan perlahan-lahan Nikkari pun membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nikkari-san. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? "

Suara ramah milik Ishikirimaru langsung menyergap indra pendengaran Nikkari dan segera Nikkari mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"Ah! Maaf aku bangun kesiangan, Ishikirimaru-san. Selamat pagi juga. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Nikkari-san. Oh, ya, Nikkari-san mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?"

"Eh? Maksudmu? "

"Aku bertanya padamu ingin mandi atau sarapan dulu, Nikkari-san. "

"Jika boleh aku ingin mandi dulu. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan siapkan airnya dulu di bathtub. "

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Nikkari, Ishikirimaru langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ternyata letaknya terhubung dengan kamar Ishikirimaru. Sementara itu Nikkari hanya bisa pasrah di perlakukan dengan sangat baik oleh Ishikirimaru.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ishikirimaru pun kembali dan kini dia sudah berada di dekat ranjang tidur tempat Nikkari masih terduduk.

"Airnya sudah siap. Mari ku bantu untuk ke sana. "

"Tapi... "

"Aku tidak ingin luka di kakimu menjadi tambah parah karena memaksakan untuk berjalan. "

"Baiklah. Tapi, apakah gendongannya bisa di ubah ? Jujur aku merasa tidak biasa saat di gendong seperti kemarin olehmu, Ishikirimaru-san. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja terasa aneh. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Maaf jika kemarin aku menggendongmu begitu. "

"Ishikirimaru-san tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. "

"Iya ya. Baiklah sekarang kau lepas bajumu dan celana luarmu."

"Eh? Bu...buka baju dan celanaku? Di sini? "

"Iya. Apakah ada masalah? Lagipula kau dan aku sama-sama lelaki, bukan? "

"Iya sih. Tapi, aku merasa kurang nyaman jika harus hampir telanjang di depan orang lain. "

"Ah kau benar juga. Nanti aku keluar dulu sebentar. Oh, ya, tunggu sebentar. "

Ishikirimaru pun berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam situ. Tak lama dia kembali ke tempat Nikkari berada.

"Setelah baju dan celana luarmu di lepas, kau pakai baju handuk ini saja. "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Sama-sama, Nikkari-san. Jika sudah beres, segera saja panggil aku. "

"Ok. "

Ishikirimaru pun keluar dari kamarnya. Sementara itu Nikkari mulai membuka baju dan celana piyama yang dipakaikan Ishikirimaru tadi malam. Setelah itu Nikkari langsung memakai baju mandi yang diberikan Ishikirimaru tadi.

Entah kenapa kebaikkan hati Ishikirimaru membuat Nikkari merasa ingin menangis. Menangis karena terlalu bahagia karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu ramah dan peduli padanya.

Setelah dirasa selesai, akhirnya Nikkari pun memanggil Ishikirimaru dari dalam kamar...

"Ishikirimaru-san! Aku sudah selesai! "

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan sosok Ishikirimaru pun masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah sampai di dekat ranjang tidur, Ishikirimaru membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain lalu berjongkok.

"Ayo naik, Nikkari-san! "

"Eh? "

"Katamu kan tidak suka di gendong seperti sebelumnya dan aku memilih untuk menggendongmu dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah kau tidak suka juga di gendong seperti ini?"

"Aku hampir lupa. Maafkan Ishikirimaru-san. Di gendong seperti ini tak masalah bagiku. Baiklah, aku akan segera naik. "

Nikkari pun perlahan melingkarkan tangan dan memberatkan tubuhnya ke arah punggung Ishikirimaru. Dalam sekejap, Ishikirimaru bangun dari posisi sebelumnya dan dia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi bersama Nikkari yang kini telah berada di gendongan piggy back.

Sementara itu Nikkari menatap sosok yang kini menggendongnya. Harum sabun mandi serta shampo yang dipakai Ishikirimaru entah kenapa membuat Nikkari merasa tenang.

'Kelihatannya biasa saja tapi setelah dilihat dari dekat, ternyata Ishikirimaru-san punya tubuh yang bagus juga. Bahunya bidang dan otot serta tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Walaupun aku belum melihat secara langsung tapi aku dapat merasakannya. '

Tak lama keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ishikirimaru pun memposisikan Nikkari di pinggiran bath tub.

"Sekarang Nikkari-san silahkan membersihkan diri. Handuknya ku taruh di bagian atas toilet duduk. Sabun, shampo, sikat gigi serta pasta giginya sudah taruh di atas tutup toilet duduk. Untuk pakaiannya nanti ku siapkan dulu dan ku taruh di kasur saja. "

"Baiklah. "

"Aku keluar dulu. "

Ishikirimaru pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama terdengar suara air yang cukup deras beradu dengan lantai marmer kamar mandi yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan membersihkan diri dan sudah berganti pakaian, Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru kini menuju ruang makan.

Seketika Nikkari merasa kagum sekaligus lapar melihat makanan yang berada di atas meja makan. Sederhana tapi harum masakkannya entah kenapa membuat perut lapar.

Kini Nikkari sudah berada di kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan kursi Ishikirimaru.

"Maaf ya Nikkari-san. Aku hanya bisa membuatkan sarapan yang sederhana. Aku belum sempat membeli bahan makanan lainnya. Aku harap Nikkari-san suka dengan menunya. "

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Ishikirimaru-san. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup dan aku menyukai menunya. "

"Benarkah? "

"Iya benar. Jika kakiku sudah sembuh, nanti aku yang akan memasak sarapan untuk Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Syukurlah jika kau suka menunya dan ku nantikan masakanmu. Ayo kita segera makan sebelum dingin! "

"Ayo! "

Setelah mengucapkan _ittadakimasu_ , keduanya pun mulai makan jatah sarapan masing-masing.

Nikkari pun mulai menyuapkan telur dadar gulung serta sedikit nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan seketika dia merasa senang karena sudah lama dia tidak merasakan masakan rumah yang enak. Tanpa sadar Nikkari tersenyum karena saking senangnya dan Ishikirimaru ikut tersenyum tanpa Nikkari tahu.

Keduanya pun makan dengan nikmat hingga perlahan lauk serta nasi mereka mulai habis karena di makan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan peralatan makan, Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari pindah ke ruang tamu untuk sekedar duduk di sofa.

Hening dan sunyi adalah suasana yang di ciptakan oleh keduanya setelah selesai sarapan. Entah karena terlalu kenyang atau bingung ingin membahas soal apa.

 **Ting tong!**

Suara bel pun memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya. Segera Ishikirimaru berjalan menghampiri pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Ishikirimaru kembali bersama dengan dua orang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi.

"Oya, ternyata dirimu sudah sadar dan syukurlah kau tampak sehat. Aku senang melihatnya. "

"Eh? Maksudmu apa? "

Seketika Nikkari bingung saat lelaki berambut _navy blue_ pendek berbicara padanya.

"Ah maaf! Mikazuki Munechika adalah namaku. Aku dan Ishikirimaru itu bersaudara, namun beda ibu. Semalam aku membantu Ishikirimaru untuk membawamu ke sini. Senang berkenalanmu."

"Begitu ya. Perkenalkan namaku Nikkari Aoe. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Mikazuki-san. Senang berkenalan dengamu juga."

"Oh, ya, Aoe-san perkenalkan ini Kogitsunemaru. Bisa dibilang dia ini kekasih sekaligus tunangan ku. "

"Salam kenal, Nikkari Aoe-san. "

"Salam kenal juga, Kogitsunemaru-san. "

Akhirnya Kogitsunemaru dan Mikazuki duduk di sofa yang berada di seberang sofa dimana Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru duduk.

"Ishikirimaru... "

"Ada apa, Mikazuki? "

"Aku haus. Buatkan aku minum dong~"

"Buat saja sana sendiri. Kau biasanya begitu bukan kalau main ke sini? "

"Buuuu! Ishikirimaru jahat sama aku! Mikazuki sedih! "

Mikazuki pun pura-pura menangis sambil memeluk kekasihnya dan sang kekasih hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil menepuk kepala Mikazuki pelan.

"Haaaa...baiklah akan ku buatkan minuman. Dasar adik manja. "

Saat mendengar ucapan Ishikirimaru barusan, Mikazuki langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak dan dia pun tersenyum. Seketika Ishikirimaru ingin melempar adiknya dari jendela kamar.

"Terima kasih, kakak ku yang baik hati. Oh, ya, Kogitsune bagaimana kalau kau bantu Ishikirimaru membuat minum? "

"Kejam sekali kau dengan kekasihmu sendiri, Mikazuki. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Ishikirimaru. Daripada mengerjakan sendiri, lebih baik berdua biar lebih cepat, bukan? "

"Kogitsune memang pengertian banget. Mikazuki jadi tambah sayang sama Kogitsune~"

Seketika Ishikirimaru ingin muntah mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan. Entah kenapa Ishikirimaru merasa kasihan pada calon suami Mikazuki itu.

Akhirnya kini tinggal Nikkari dan Mikazuki yang berada di ruang tamu. Keheningan pun sempat terjadi di antara mereka tapi tak bertahan lama karena Mikazuki memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka...

"Aoe-san, kau tidak berniat jahat pada Ishikirimaru kan? "

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menjahati orang yang telah menolongku. Jika aku berbuat jahat padanya sama saja aku tidak tahu diri dan aku tak mau hidup seperti dulu lagi. "

"Eh? Seperti dulu? Apa maksudmu? "

"Untuk sekarang aku belum bisa menceritakannya. Bahkan Ishikirimaru-san belum ku beritahu. Jika sudah waktunya pasti akan ku ceritakan. Namun, setelah di tolong oleh Ishikirimaru-san dan dirimu entah mengapa rasanya kehidupanku terasa lebih baik. Ya...seperti memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupku. "

"Begitu ya. Maafkan aku yang telah berprasangka tak baik padamu, Aoe-san. "

"Tak apa-apa. Aku mengerti karena aku orang asing di sini dan kecurigaanmu padaku tentu sebuah hal yang wajar. Etto... Mikazuki-san apakah benar Kogitsunemaru-san itu tunanganmu? Bukannya kau dan dia sama-sama lelaki? "

"Kau orang keberapa kali bertanya ini padaku. Untuk jawabannya tentu saja benar jika Kogitsune adalah tunanganku. Aku dan dia sudah di jodohkan sejak kami berdua masih kecil. Perjodohan itu atas permintaan kakekku. Intinya sih kakekku ingin salah satu cucunya menikah dengan keturunan keluarga Kitsune dan kebetulan aku suka dengan Kogitsunemaru maka aku bersedia menerima perjodohan itu. Terlihat agak aneh tapi aku bahagia bersama Kogitsune. "

Mikazuki pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang mencerminkan betapa bahagianya dia bisa di jodohkan dengan Kogitsunemaru.

"Menurutku tidak aneh dan aku turut bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Mikazuki-san. "

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu soal kakakku. "

"Soal Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Yup. "

"Jika di tanya soal itu aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tapi, Ishikirimaru-san orang yang sangat baik, ramah, dan juga lembut serta peduli. Entah kenapa aku merasa kagum padanya. "

"Jangan bilang kalau kau suka padanya. Kau suka pada kakakku. "

Seketika wajah Nikkari memerah dan dia pun salah tingkah. Seketika tawa Mikazuki meledak melihat Nikkari yang salah tingkah. Tapi tak lama dia berhenti karena Mikazuki takut Nikkari marah padanya.

"Maaf...maaf...tapi sungguh reaksimu sungguh lucu sekaligus jujur. Tapi, apakah benar kau suka pada Ishikirimaru? "

"Aku bingung, Mikazuki-san. Tapi, aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama dirinya. Apakah itu artinya aku suka padanya? "

"Soal itu hanya dirimu yang tahu, Aoe-san. Tapi, jika benar kau mencintai Ishikirimaru suatu saat nanti maka tolong cintai dengan tulus dan jangan sakiti hatinya. Ishikirimaru belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan ku harap Aoe-san bisa membuat Ishikirimaru bahagia walau aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ishikirimaru padamu. "

"Akan ku usahakan namun aku tidak bisa berkata untuk berjanji karena aki tidak tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa. "

"Aku mengerti. Ah, mereka berdua sudah kembali. "

Ishikirimaru dan Kogitsunemaru pun kembali sambil membawa camilan dan 4 gelas berisi teh hijau hangat yang ditaruh di atas nampan.

"Kalian berdua tampak serius sekali wajahnya. Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? "

"Hanya sekedar obrolan biasa dan seputar kehidupan. Benar kan, Aoe-san? "

"Iya. Kami berdua hanya membicarakan hal-hal biasa dan seputar kehidupan. "

"Nikkari-san kau tidak dipaksa oleh adikku kan? "

"Tidak sama sekali, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. "

"Lebih baik kita segera nikmati tehnya sebelum mendingin. "

Pada akhirnya keempat orang itu pun menikmati teh hangat dan camilan sambil berbincang-bincang.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan kini Nikkari sudah bisa berjalan kembali. Tentu saja Nikkari merasa senang dengan hal itu karena kini tidak lagi merepotkan Ishikirimaru.

Kamar kosong yang ada di sebelah kamar Ishikirimaru kini sudah resmi menjadi kamar milik Nikkari. Tentu saja kamar yang di tempati Nikkari sekarang dibersihkan dan dibereskan oleh mereka berdua.

Sejak sudah bisa berjalan lagi, Nikkari pun melakukan apa yang dikatakannya sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Ishikirimaru. Ya...dia tidak ingin menumpang secara cuma-cuma atau gratisan. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu Ishikirimaru dalam membersihkan dan merapihkan rumah.

Setelah membereskan rumah, Nikkari pun memasak makan malam. Nikkari membuat _udon_ untuk makan malam dan Nikkari berharap bisa membuat _udon_ yang enak untuk Ishikirimaru saat dia pulang bekerja nanti.

Langkah demi langkah memasak _udon_ dilakukan dengan baik dan teliti oleh Nikkari. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya udon buatan Nikkari pun sudah siap untuk di hidangkan.

Bertepatan dengan itu, suara Ishikirimaru pun terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Nikkari.

" _Tadaima_... "

Menyadari Ishikirimaru sudah pulang, segera Nikkari menaruh 2 mangkuk udon di atas meja makan. Setelah itu Nikkari pun langsung berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Ishikirimaru-san. "

Nikkari pun menyambut kepulangan Ishikirimaru dengan senyuman. Rasa lelah dan penat yang dirasakan oleh Ishikirimaru perlahan-lahan menghilang saat mendapat sambutan hangat dari Nikkari.

Di lain sisi, Nikkari merasa senang sekaligus malu karena entah kenapa rasanya dia dan Ishikirimaru seperti sudah menjadi suami istri saja.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? "

"Kau baru selesai memasak ya? "

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu? "

"Apronmu masih belum kau lepas. Apakah kau tak menyadarinya? "

Nikkari langsung melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri dan seketika dia merasa malu karena belum melepas apron yang sudah kotor akibat tumpahan kuah udon yang dia masak.

"Sepertinya aku lupa melepaskannya. Etto... Ishikirimaru-san, mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu? "

"Sepertinya aku mau makan dulu. Entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan masakan yang kau buat, Nikkari-san. Aku mau taruh tas dan ganti baju dulu. "

"Baiklah. "

Ishikirimaru pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan yang senang. Sementara itu Nikkari kembali menyadari jika pertanyaannya tadi mirip seorang istri yang sedang bertanya pada suaminya yang baru pulang kerja. Hal sesimpel itu mampu membuat Nikkari merasa sangat senang dan sekaligus membuat Ishikirimaru merasakan hal baru yang terasa hangat serta asing setelah 28 tahun dia hidup.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Ishikirimaru pun datang ke meja makan. Seketika Ishikirimaru terkejut dengan menu makan malam yang dibuatkan Nikkari. Harum kuah _udon_ buatan Nikkari entah kenapa membuat Ishikirimaru merasa lapar.

"Wahhhh! Sudah lama aku tidak makan udon dan aku tak sabar ingin mencicipinya. "

Nikkari hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Ishikirimaru saat melihat _udon_ buatannya. Tak lama Ishikirimaru pun duduk di kursi dan keduanya pun mulai makan.

" _Ittadakimasu_! "

Ishikirimaru pun memakan udon buatan Nikkari dengan semangat. Setelah satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut dan dicerna seketika raut wajah Ishikirimaru berubah. Tentu saja membuat Nikkari merasa takut jika _udon_ buatannya tak bisa memenuhi selera Ishikirimaru.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? Ada apa, Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Kau tahu? "

"Soal apa? "

"Tentu saja soal _udon_ buatanmu ini. "

"Jika tidak sesuai dengan seleramu maka a-"

"Aku sangat menyukai _udon_ buatanmu, Nikkari-san. _Udon_ buatanmu mengingatkanku pada _udon_ buatan ibuku. Bisa dibilang rasanya sama enaknya. "

Seketika Nikkari merasa senang bukan main saat mendengar Ishikirimaru memuji _udon_ buatannya. Belum lagi melihat wajah Ishikirimaru yang terlihat sangat bersemangat serta gembira saat menyantap _udon_ buatannya.

Tanpa Nikkari sadari, dia pun semakin jatuh hati pada sosok yang kini masih bersemangat menyantap masakan sederhana buatannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Ishikirimaru pun membantu Nikkari untuk membersihkan peralatan makan yang mereka berdua gunakan.

Saat sudah selesai dengan acara membersihkan peralatan makan, Ishikirimaru pun berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Nikkari-san, kau tidur duluan saja. Aku ingin mandi lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu di kamarku. Pekerjaan yang mau tak mau harus ku kerjakan malam ini demi hari liburku besok tidak terganggu. Oh, ya, terima kasih atas makan malamnya yang sangat enak. Jika boleh, aku ingin makan _udon_ buatanmu lagi. "

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat duluan. Ishikirimaru-san jangan tidur terlalu malam karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Soal itu pasti akan ku buatkan jika Ishikirimaru-san ingin makan lagi dan sama-sama. "

"Pasti nanti aku akan bilang jika ingin makan _udon_ buatanmu lagi. Selamat beristirahat, Nikkari-san. "

"Selamat beristirahat juga, Ishikirmaru-san. "

.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam berlalu dan tepat pada pukul setengah 4 pagi Nikkari terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia merasa sangat haus. Akhirnya Nikkari memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju dapur, dia melihat lampu kamar Ishikirimaru masih menyala dan Nikkari memutuskan untuk menunda rencana sebelumnya, mengambil segelas air untuk minum.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Nikkari pun masuk ke dalam kamar Ishikirimaru dan betapa terkejutnya Nikkari saat melihat sosok Ishikirimaru tengah tertidur pulas dalam kondisi masih terduduk di kursi kerjanya dan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah kacamata.

Segera Nikkari mengambil selimut yang berada di atas ranjang tidur Ishikirimaru. Nikkari pun melebarkan selimut itu dan menyelimutinya ke tubuh Ishikirimaru.

Tapi, saat selimut yang di sampirkan Nikkari itu baru saja menyelimuti tubuh Ishikirimaru, tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru malah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh... Nikkari-san ? Ada apa? "

Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar Ishikirimaru bertanya pada Nikkari.

"Etto... Ishikirimaru-san lebih baik beristirahatnya di kasur saja. Tidak baik tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. "

Tak lama setelah Nikkari berkata seperti itu, Ishikirimaru langsung tersadar sepenuhnya dan dia terlihat seperti terkejut melihat Nikkari ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Nikkari-san! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh, ya, sekarang sudah jam berapa? "

"Maaf jika aku lancang masuk ke dalam kamarmu tapi aku tadi penasaran kenapa lampu kamarmu masih menyala dan setelah masuk aku menemukanmu tidur dalam posisi seperti tadi. Sekarang masih jam setengah 4 pagi. Oh, ya, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Begitu ya. Maaf jadi membuatmu repot, Nikkari-san. Ternyata masih sangat pagi dan untung saja pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Tapi, badanku terasa agak sakit karena tidur dalam posisi seperti tadi. "

"Kalau Ishikirimaru-san tidak keberatan, aku bersedia untuk memijat. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada."

"Ide bagus, Nikkari-san. Tapi, pijatnya di atas kasur saja ya. "

"Baiklah. "

Ishikirimaru pun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya tapi tanpa dia tahu kakinya sangat berdekatan kaki kursi dan tentu saja Ishikirimaru tersandung. Karena Nikkari berada di depannya, tentu saja dia ikut menjadi korban yaitu tertimpa Ishikirimaru dan juga selimut yang masih tersampir di bahu Ishikirimaru.

Kepala belakang Nikkari sukses membentur lantai marmer namun untungnya tidak terlalu keras. Rasa berat tentu saja sangat Nikkari rasakan karena dia tertimpa tubuh Ishikirimaru yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya merasa aneh.

Keanehan tersebut berasal dari rasa asing yang kini menyelimuti keduanya. Ternyata rasa aneh itu adalah...

"HUWAAAAAAA! "

Ishikirimaru pun berteriak dan menjauh dari posisi sebelumnya. Ya...secara tidak sengaja Ishikirimaru mencium bibir Nikkari saat dia terjatuh tadi. Sementara itu Nikkari masih terdiam dalam posisinya dan masih memproses apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

Namun, tak lama semburat merah muda tipis hadir di wajah Nikkari. Perasaan terkejut, deg-deg an, dan senang kini menyelimuti hati Nikkari. Bahkan Nikkari masih mengingat benar bagaimana lembut dan hangatnya bibir Ishikirimaru.

Karena keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan membuat suasana keduanya menjadi tambah aneh akhirnya Ishikirimaru mengalah untuk membuka suara.

"Nikkari-san...maafkan aku. Maaf karena kecerobohanku kau jadi harus...etto... "

"Tidak apa-apa, Ishikirimaru-san. Mau bagaimana juga hal tadi tidak bisa di cegah karena itu kecelakaan. Ishikirimaru-san juga tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. "

"Apakah benar tidak apa-apa, Nikkari-san? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Ishikirimaru-san tenang saja. "

Nikkari pun bangun dari posisi sebelumnya. Sementara itu Ishikirimaru pun bernafas lega karena Nikkari mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Namun, degup jantung Ishikirimaru masih belum normal.

"Soal pijatnya tadi lebih baik tidak usah, Nikkari-san. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, apakah Ishikirimaru-san ingin minum sesuatu? Seperti kopi atau teh panas? "

"Aku ingin teh panas saja. Nikkari-san duluan saja ke dapur. Nanti aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan dokumen dan selimutku ini. "

"Baiklah. "

Nikkari pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Ishikirimaru. Setelah kepergian Nikkari dari kamarnya, Ishikirimaru pun menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi secara tak sengaja mencium bibir Nikkari.

" _Kami sama_ ...entah kenapa ciuman tadi membuatku merasa bahagia. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada, Nikkari-san? Apakah aku berdosa jika aku mencintainya yang juga laki-laki? "

Sayangnya pertanyaan Ishikirimaru tetap menjadi misteri untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Nikkari.

.

.

.

.

つずく

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author note :**_

 _ **Halooooooo minnaaaaaa!**_

 _ **Riren is back!/slap**_

 _ **Maaf baru bisa update cerita ini karena dari kemarin-kemarin otak Riren terbagi-bagi sama cerita yang lain T^T/maruk sih lu ren ? ﾟﾘﾂ?**_

 _ **Sebelumnya Riren ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang telah mau membaca + memberikan vote & comment nya ke Riren. Sungguh Riren merasa sangat senang sekali ^^**_

 _ **Untuk chapter baru ini pun Riren tetap butuh review dari para reader. Tanpa kalian Riren tidak akan pernah bisa berkembang untuk menulis lebih baik.**_

 _ **Maaf apabila chapter ini masih banyak kurangnya tapi Riren harap chapter kali ini bisa membuat para reader terhibur ^^**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter~**_

 _ **Riren**_


	3. 3

Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

Monochrome Love Story © Riren18

Pair : Ishikirimaru & Nikkari Aoe

Genre : Romance, friendship, and hurt/comfort

Warning : Boys Love Story, typo, gak sesuai EYD, little OOC, alur gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini :)

.

.

.

.

.

Sunyi dan senyap. Itulah situasi yang terjadi di antara Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru setelah insiden ciuman di kamar Ishikirimaru beberapa menit lalu.

Keduanya terus terdiam sambil menikmati teh buatan Nikkari. Namun, keheningan keduanya terusik saat terdengar sebuah suara. Suara dering telepon apartemen Ishikirimaru. Mau tak mau Ishikirimaru pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara, telepon yang berdering.

 **"Halo. "**

 **"Wah ternyata yang mengangkat teleponnya kakakku yang baik tapi menyebalkan. "**

 **"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, maka aku akan tutup teleponnya. "**

 **"Buu~jangan marah begitu. Oh, ya, Aoe-san ada? "**

 **"Ada urusan apa kau dengan dirinya? "**

 **"Rahasia! Pokoknya sekarang kau harus panggil Aoe-san. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya. "**

 **"Cih...dasar adik menyebalkan. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. "**

Ishikirimaru membawa telepon _wireless_ ke tempat Nikkari berada, ruang makan. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Ishikirimaru kembali ke ruang makan.

Suasana canggung kembali terjadi tapi pada akhirnya tidak bertahan lama karena Ishikirimaru memutuskan untuk memecahkan suasana canggung di antara keduanya setelah insiden di kamarnya.

"Mikazuki ingin berbicara padamu, Nikkari-san. Aku tidak tahu dia ingin membicarakan apa tapi sepertinya penting. "

Ishikirimaru pun memberikan telepon tersebut ke Nikkari dan tentu Nikkari menerimanya meski agak malu-malu. Nikkari pun mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya.

 _ **"Halo Mikazuki-san. Ini Aoe. Ada apa? "**_

 _ **"Halo juga, Aoe-san. Etto...sebelum aku memulai pembicaraan, bolehkah dirimu pindah ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari tempat Ishikirimaru berada? "**_

 _ **"Eh? Hmm...bisa saja sih. Tunggu sebentar. "**_

Nikkari pun beranjak dari kursi makan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu tanpa bilang apapun pada Ishikirimaru. Sementara itu Ishikirimaru hanya bisa geleng kepala menghadapi kelakuan adiknya yang kadang suka kurang ajar, entah pada Ishikirimaru atau yang lain.

Kemudian kembali ke Nikkari yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lama Nikkari pun melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Mikazuki.

 _ **"Aku sudah jauh dari tempat Ishikirimaru-san berada. Mikazuki-san ingin membicarakan soal apa kalau aku boleh tahu? "**_

 _ **"Kebetulan aku dan Kogitsune mendapat kupon makan untuk 4 orang dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan mengajakmu dan kakakku agar jatah untuk 2 orang lagi bisa terpakai. Sekalian kita melakukan double date di mall! "**_

 _ **"Do...double date? "**_

 _ **"Iya, double date. Apakah Aoe-san tidak tahu soal double date? "**_

 _ **"Secara teori aku mengerti namun untuk prakteknya aku belum pernah. Tapi, pasangan satu lagi siapa? "**_

 _ **"Hahahaha pertanyaan bodoh, Aoe-san. Tentu saja dirimu dan kakakku. "**_

 _ **"Tapi kan aku dan Ishikirimaru-san bukan pasangan, Mikazuki-san. "**_

 _ **"Namun aku melihatnya kalian seperti sepasang kekasih. Cepat atau lambat pasti kalian berdua akan sepertiku dan Kogitsune. Oh, ya, aku akan ke rumah kakakku sekitar 2 jam lagi. Ku harap kalian sudah bersiap. "**_

 _ **"Tapi...aku tidak memiliki baju dan celana untuk pergi ke sana, Mikazuki-san. "**_

 _ **"Soal itu tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah menyiapkannya. "**_

 _ **"Eh? "**_

 _ **"Pokoknya kamu tenang saja, Aoe-san. Jangan lupa sarapan, ya. Oh, ya, Aoe-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, bolehkah? "**_

 _ **"Tentu. Soal apa? "**_

 _ **"Apa yang terjadi padamu dengan kakakku? Entah kenapa nada suaramu terdengar gugup saat aku mengucapkan nama kakakku."**_

 _ **"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa, Mikazuki-san. "**_

 _ **"Kau berbohong, Aoe-san. Pokoknya nanti kau ceritakan padaku saat kita jalan nanti. "**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku ceritakan padamu tapi aku hanya ingin kau saja yang tahu. "**_

 _ **"Ah baiklah. Ceritakan saja dan rahasiamu aman bersamaku, Aoe-san. Teleponnya ku tutup dulu soalnya sudah saat waktu early morning tea. Sampai ketemu nanti, Aoe-san. "**_

 _ **"Ya. Sampai jumpa nanti. "**_

Setelah sambungan terputus, Nikkari pun meletakkan telepon itu ke tempatnya.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Huwaaaa! "

Nikkari terkejut karena tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Nikkari langsung memegang dadanya dan dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat karena terkejut.

"Ya ampun aku terkejut. Sejak kapan Ishikirimaru-san berdiri di situ? "

"Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu. Aku baru saja berdiri di sini. Oh, ya, Mikazuki bilang apa padamu? "

"Soal Mikazuki tadi dia bilang kalau ingin mengajak aku dan Ishikirimaru-san untuk makan siang bersama. Mikazuki-san dapat kupon makan gratis untuk 4 orang. "

"Begitu ya. Tumben sekali dia mau mengajak makan bersama. Oh, iya, aku baru ingat soal pakaian untukmu. Aku belum sempat membelikan pakaian untukmu. "

"Soal itu tidak perlu khawatir, Ishikirimaru-san. Mikazuki-san akan membawa pakaian untukku. "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, ku harap pakaian tidak aneh-aneh. Mikazuki itu kadang suka jahil dan aneh kelakuannya. Aku sebagai kakaknya kadang sampai pusing memikirkan kelakuannya. Tapi, nanti setelah makan kita akan pergi membeli baju untuk Nikkari-san. Apakah Nikkari-san bersedia? "

"Jika ditanya bersedia atau tidak, mana mungkin aku menjawab tidak. Namun, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi Ishikirimaru-san. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kau berikan padaku. "

"Nikkari-san, aku secara tulus dan ikhlas membantumu dan aku juga tidak pernah merasa di repotkan. Aku akan senang jika Nikkari-san mau menerima bantuanku yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa. "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Nikkari terenyuh oleh kebaikkan Ishikirimaru. Sebenarnya Nikkari merasa sangat bahagia karena Ishikirimaru telah mau menolong dan bahkan mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama. Namun, di sisi lain Nikkari merasa tidak enak akan hal itu. Dia takut tidak bisa membalas kebaikkan Ishikirimaru.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam pun berlalu dengan cepat dan bunyi bel pun terdengar nyaring di dalam apartemen Ishikirimaru. Segera Nikkari berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Saat pintu terbuka, seketika kedua mata Nikkari terbelalak melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Mikazuki namun dalam sosok seorang perempuan yang cantik.

Melihat Nikkari yang terkejut, sosok itu malah tertawa. Hal tersebut membuat Nikkari semakin bingung. Sosok itu hanya tertawa sebentar dan tak lama dia berhenti tertawa lalu berdeham sebentar.

"Pasti Aoe-san bingung ya ini siapa? Ini aku, Mikazuki. "

"Ehhhhhh? "

"Hahahaha jangan terkejut begitu. Aku berdandan seperti ada alasannya. Lebih baik jika kita masuk ke dalam dulu. "

"Ah iya ya. Silahkan masuk, Mikazuki-san, Kogitsunemaru-san. "

Ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Ishikirimaru. Sesampainya di dalam seketika mereka di sambut oleh tatapan horor Ishikirimaru saat melihat penampilan Mikazuki.

"Mikazuki, apa-apaan dandanmu itu, hah? "

"Ishikirimaru tenanglah."

"Mana bisa aku tenang jika adikku semakin hari semakin aneh saja kelakuannya. Kali ini yang paling aneh ku lihat. "

"Kelihatan aneh memang, tapi Mikazuki berdandan seperti ini karena ada alasannya. "

"Alasan? Alasannya apa, Kogitsunemaru ? "

"Aku yakin Nikkari sudah menceritakan soal kupon makan untuk 4 orang. Kupon itu hanya berlaku untuk pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan sementara kita berempat itu lelaki semua. Dengan kata lain... "

"Aku dan Aoe-san akan menyamar menjadi perempuan demi bisa menggunakan kupon itu. "

"Hahhhhh? "

"Ehhhh? "

Secara bersamaan Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari berteriak atas perkataan Mikazuki. Sementara Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru menutup kedua telinga mereka demi menghindari hal yang tak di inginkan.

"Sekarang Aoe-san ganti baju dan setelah itu aku akan me-make up mu. Untuk yang lainnya sudah ku siapkan. Lalu untuk kakakku tersayang pakai baju terbaikmu ya. "

Tanpa pikir lama Mikazuki langsung menarik Nikkari menuju kamar Nikkari. Sementara Ishikirimaru hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil geleng kepala. Tapi, tak lama dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Mikazuki beserta Nikkari keluar dari kamar. Kini keduanya berjalan menuju ruang tamu di mana Ishikirimaru dan Kogitsunemaru berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Nikkari dan Mikazuki pun sampai di ruang tamu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tuan-tuan. "

Ishikirimaru dan Kogitsunemaru pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika kedua mata Ishikirimaru membelalak melihat penampilan Nikkari. Entah diapakan oleh adiknya namun Nikkari terlihat cantik dan mirip seperti perempuan.

Gaun, alas kaki, aksesoris, serta make up yang dikenakan Nikkari tampak pas dan membuat Nikkari terlihat cantik. Tanpa sadar Ishikirimaru di buat merona oleh Nikkari.

"Aoe-san lihat kakakku. Tampaknya dia terpana akan kecantikanmu. "

"Eh? Benarkah? "

Nikkari pun melihat ke Ishikirimaru dan ternyata benar apa kata Mikazuki. Kini Ishikirimaru menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan terlihat samar-samar rona merah muda di kedua pipi Ishikirimaru.

Sadar dirinya sedang di tatap balik oleh Nikkari, Ishikirimaru langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Malu karena lama menatap Nikkari. Melihat Ishikirimaru salah tingkah, Nikkari hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ya, kalian berdua mau naik mobil bersama kami atau mau naik mobil sendiri? "

"Aku sih terserah Ishikirimaru-san saja. "

"Jadi bagaimana kakakku? Mau ikut bersamaku atau mau naik mobilmu sendiri? "

Ishikirimaru pun tampak berpikir sebentar tapi tak lama dia pun telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku dan Nikkari-san akan naik mobilku. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, Aoe-san nanti pakai ini ya setelah keluar dari restoran. Aku yakin setelah makan pasti kakakku ingin mengajakmu untuk membeli baju. "

Mikazuki pun memberikan sebuah tas kain berukuran agak besar kepada Nikkari. Nikkari pun menerimanya dengan baik meski dia tidak tahu isi dari tas tersebut.

"Di dalamnya sudah ada baju, celana, sepatu serta yang lainnya. Aoe-san tidak perlu mengembalikannya karena aku memberikannya sebagai hadiah pertemanan kita. Ku harap Aoe-san menerimanya. "

"Ya ampun. Tapi aku sungguh senang menerima hadiah ini. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Mikazuki-san. "

"Sama-sama, Aoe-san. "

"Karena semuanya sudah siap, mari kita berangkat. "

Ucapan Kogitsunemaru langsung disambut anggukkan kepala dan tak lama keeempat lelaki itu keluar dari apartemen Ishikirimaru.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara, akhirnya keempatnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah memarkir mobil, keempatnya langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam restoran.

Namun, sebelum mereka berempat masuk ke dalam restoran Mikazuki memberikan instruksi kepada Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru untuk bergandengan tangan. Tentu saja dengan maksud terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Lalu dengan malu-malu Nikkari pun menggandeng lengan Ishikirimaru. Keduanya pun tampak seperti sepasang kekasih meskipun kenyataannya berbalik dengan apa yang di lihat.

Saat keempatnya masuk ke dalam restoran, beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan berbagai macam. Meskipun sebagian menatap kagum pada keempatnya dan sayup-sayup terdengar pujian tentang mereka.

"Lihat mereka! Perempuannya cantik dan lelakinya tampan! "

"Mereka tampak seperti lukisan saja! Sangat indah! "

"Sungguh pasangan yang ideal! "

Begitulah perkataan para tamu lain soal mereka dan sementara keempat orang itu hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas perkataan orang-orang itu.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi soal kupon, kedua pasangan ini duduk di dua meja yang terpisah namun saling bersebelahan. Saat kedua 'perempuan' ingin duduk, pasangannya langsung sigap menarik kursi untuk para 'perempuan'. Setelah kedua 'perempuan' itu duduk mereka pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada kedua lelaki tersebut.

Setelah itu keempatnya pun melihat daftar menu yang ada dalam buku menu. Seketika Nikkari terkejut saat melihat harga seporsi makanan di restoran itu. Harga yang paling murah saja itu 5 ribu yen dan itu pun cuma sepotong cheesecake special. Minumannya pun tak kalah mahal.

"Nikkari-san mau pesan apa? "

"Aku bingung ingin pesan apa, Ishikirimaru-san. Harga makanan dan minuman di sini membuatku terkejut. Jika tidak ada kupon mungkin aku tidak bisa makan atau minum di sini. "

"Jika Nikkari-san ingin makan atau minum di sini akan ku temani. Aku dan Mikazuki sering makan dan minum di sini. Walaupun harganya agak lumayan tapi aku suka dengan rasa masakkan di sini dan lagipula aku kenal pemilik restoran ini. "

Nikkari pun terdiam karena bingung ingin berkata apa. Bagi Nikkari sosok Ishikirimaru sungguh luar biasa sekaligus misterius. Meskipun Ishikirimaru sangat baik padanya, Nikkari tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memanfaatkan kebaikkan Ishikirimaru.

"Nikkari-san? Kau baik-baik saja? "

"Hah? Eh iya aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tadi aku melamun. Ishikirimaru-san sendiri mau pesan apa? "

"Aku mau pesan _beef steak_ kesukaanku. Jika Nikkari-san mau menu yang sama nanti akan ku pesankan. "

"Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku bingung ingin pesan apa. "

"Oh, ya, Nikkari-san suka minum minuman alkohol? Seperti wine atau sake? "

"Untuk wine aku belum pernah merasakannya tapi aku tidak kuat jika harus meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Itu membuatku pusing dan mual. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kebetulan aku juga sama seperti Nikkari-san. Apakah Nikkari-san ingin memesan _dessert_? "

Nikkari pun kembali melihat buku menu dan seketika pandangannya langsung terkunci pada suatu dessert. Pada akhirnya Nikkari pun ingin memesan dessert tersebut.

"Aku ingin _cheesecake with matcha cream & syrup_. "

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, Nikkari-san?"

"Soal apa? "

"Entah kenapa makanan dan minuman kita selalu sama. Sepertinya kita memiliki selera yang sama, Nikkari-san. "

"Eh? Masa sih? "

"Iya. Aku juga sangat menyukai _dessert_ pilihan Nikkari-san tadi. "

"Ah begitu ya. Tak ku sangka banyak hal yang ku suka ternyata Ishikirimaru-san juga menyukainya. "

"Aku juga tak menyangka tapi aku merasa senang karena itu. Nikkari-san ingin pesan lagi atau sudah cukup? "

"Sudah cukup segitu saja. "

"Baiklah. "

Kemudian Ishikirimaru memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat dan kini Ishikirimaru serta Nikkari sedang menikmati dessert pesanan mereka. Bahkan Nikkari tampak senang serta antusias saat memakan makanan penutup pesanannya.

Saking semangatnya Nikkari pun tak menyadari jika ada sedikit cream yang tertinggal di tepi bibirnya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menyapu sisa _cream_ dengan ibu jarinya.

Perbuatan Ishikirimaru sukses membuat Nikkari menghentikan kegiatannya. Nikkari pun dapat merasakan jika dadanya berdesir halus saat ibu jari milik Ishikirimaru menyapu tepi bibirnya. Sementara itu Ishikirimaru malah memakan _cream_ itu. Tapi, tak lama dia menyadari jika perbuatannya tadi agak kurang sopan dan segera Ishikirimaru berbicara pada Nikkari.

"Maafkan aku, Nikkari-san. Sungguh aku reflek melakukannya. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena telah berbuat tak sopan padamu. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Kau tidak marah? "

"Tentu saja tidak. "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. "

Tiba-tiba Mikazuki datang menghampiri meja Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari. Sambil tersenyum anggun dan ramah, Mikazuki pun berkata...

"Aoe-san, temani aku ke toilet yuk. Aku takut jika sendirian. "

"Baiklah. Aku juga mau ke toilet. Ishikirimaru-san tunggu sebentar ya. Nanti aku kembali lagi. "

"Baiklah. "

Setelah itu Mikazuki dan Nikkari pun pergi ke toilet. Bukannya ke toilet, Mikazuki malah menarik Nikkari ke beranda restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari toilet. Keadaan beranda restoran sedang sepi dan tak ada orang disana. Lalu Mikazuki pun mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Sesuai perkataanku di telepon tadi. Sekarang Aoe-san harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi antara dirimu dan juga kakakku. "

Mendengarkan perkataan Mikazuki, Nikkari hanya bisa pasrah dan mau tak mau dia harus menceritakannya pada Mikazuki tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Awal cerita sih aku terbangun dari tidur karena merasa sangat haus. Saat keluar kamar aku melihat lampu di kamar Ishikirimaru-san masih menyala dan karena penasaran aku pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesampainya masuk ke dalam aku melihat Ishikirimaru-san tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Lalu aku pun berinisiatif untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya supaya tidak masuk angin. "

"Lalu? "

"Tapi saat aku menaruh selimut di atas tubuhnya, dia malah terbangun. Kemudian aku menawarkannya untuk minum teh bersama dan dia setuju untuk minum teh bersama. Namun tanpa di duga kaki Ishikirimaru-san seperti tersandung kursi kerjanya dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. Karena aku berada di depannya otomatis aku ikut terjatuh karena Ishikirimaru-san menimpa tubuhku lalu kami pun tidak sengaja ber..."

"Ber- apa? "

Seketika wajah Nikkari memerah saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian tak terduga namun menjadi sesuatu yang spesial bagi Nikkari. Nikkari pun mengambil nafas sejenak dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada yang lirih...

"Kami berdua berciuman. Tepat di bibir. "

Seketika ekspresi wajah Mikazuki terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan dia sampai bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum. Sementara Nikkari masih teringat-ingat kejadian tersebut.

"Aoe-san, bagaimana rasanya mendapat ciuman dari kakakku? Walau tak sengaja, ku yakin pasti ada sensasi tersendiri saat dicium olehnya. "

"Ji...jika di tanya soal itu aku bingung mau menjawab apa tapi satu hal yang dapat ku rasakan adalah bibir Ishikirimaru-san terasa sangat lembut dan hangat."

"Begitu ya. Tapi, kau orang yang beruntung karena dirimu lah yang menjadi pencuri ciuman pertama kakakku yang alimnya setengah mati. Selama 28 tahun dia hidup, dia belum pernah sekalipun pacaran atau jalan dengan orang lain. Tapi, sejak bertemu denganmu entah kenapa kakakku mulai berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Aku yakin kakakku suka padamu meski dia belum menyadari, Aoe-san. "

"Kau tidak bercanda, Mikazuki-san? "

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda soal ini, Aoe-san. Buktinya kakakku tidak marah padamu karena kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sudah begitu dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan malah menikmati waktu bersamamu. "

"Eh? Terlihat seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya. "

"Aoe-san harus lebih peka saat menghadapi kakakku soal kakakku itu tidak peka kalau tidak bilang secara langsung. Kadang kalau sudah peka, dia suka sok tsundere gitu. "

"Begitu ya. Padahal aku melihat Ishikirimaru-san sebagai orang yang cukup peka terhadap sekitarnya. "

"Mungkin dia bersikap seperti hanya padamu saja. "

"Hahahaha tidak mungkin begitu, Mikazuki-san. "

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi pada dirimu dan kakakku, aku akan selalu mendukung kalian berdua. Jika kalian berdua jadian maka aku menjadi orang pertama yang berbahagia atas resminya hubungan kalian. Namun, kalau terjadi hal sebaliknya aku akan tetap seperti ini padamu, Aoe-san. Setidaknya Aoe-san harus berjuang untuk meluluhkan hati kakakku. "

"Jika boleh jujur aku masih bingung atas perasaanku terhadap Ishikirimaru-san. Seandainya perasaanku mengatakan aku jatuh cinta pada Ishikirimaru-san, aku takut sikapnya padaku akan berubah. Aku takut jika Ishikirimaru-san menjauhi bahkan membenciku. Aku tidak mau di benci oleh orang yang jelas-jelas membuat hidupku terasa lebih baik. "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, aku yakin kakakku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Dia akan bersikap sama meskipun Aoe-san telah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadap kakakku. "

"Ku harap perkataan Mikazuki-san dapat terjadi. "

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali sebelum kakakku dan Kogitsune menyusul ke kamar mandi. "

"Ah Mikazuki-san benar. Ayo kita segera kembali. "

Akhirnya dua 'perempuan' cantik itu kembali ke tempat dimana para lelaki menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan kini Nikkari serta Ishikirimaru sudah berada di sebuah mall. Sesampainya di dalam mall, Nikkari pun meminta Ishikirimaru untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Nikkari ke toilet tentu saja untuk mengubah penampilannya. Tidak mungkin dia berdandan terus seperti perempuan.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian akhirnya Nikkari keluar dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Awalnya Nikkari memakai sebuah gaun bergaya sederhana berwarna _navy blue_ dan segala pelengkap lainnya agar terlihat seperti perempuan.

Kini dia sudah berganti memakai kaus longgar berwarna abu-abu muda yang panjang menutupi setengah paha Nikkari. Kaus tersebut dipadukan dengan kardigan panjang berwarna seperti gaun yang dia pakai sebelumnya dan legging jeans berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sepasang _ankle boots_ dan tatanan rambut yang biasa dipakai Nikkari sehari-hari, di ikat _ponytail_.

Sementara Ishikirimaru hanya menanggalkan jasnya saja dan kini dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna birua tua, celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam, dasi berwarna abu-abu muda polos, dan vest berwarna hitam. Sederhana namun mampu membuat perempuan bahkan lelaki manapun akan terpesona.

Setelah itu keduanya pun berjalan menuju sebuah toko baju yang terletak di lantai 2. Keduanya terus berjalan berdampingan hingga sampai di toko baju.

Sesampainya di sana, keduanya langsung masuk ke dalam toko. Nikkari pun mengikuti Ishikirimaru dari belakang dan sesekali matanya menatap kagum toko baju tersebut.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Nikkari terhenti langkahnya karena dia menabrak tubuh Ishikirimaru dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak di pegang oleh Ishikirimaru. Tentu saja itu membuat Nikkari menubruk dada bidang Ishikirimaru.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nikkari-san?"

"A...aku baik-baik saja, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf gegara aku berhenti mendadak hampir membuat Nikkari-san terjatuh. "

"Salah ku juga tidak fokus melihat ke arah depan. Ishikirimaru-san tidak salah. "

Tanpa keduanya tahu, seseorang pun menghampiri keduanya. Seseorang itu tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Tak lama seseorang itu pun mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Ku kira siapa yang sedang bermesraan, ternyata Ishikirimaru dan pacarnya. Kalian tampak mesra sekali dan pose kalian itu membuatku rindu akan kekasihku di rumah."

Secara reflek Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari mengubah posisi mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. "

"Aku kan memang suka mengejutkan orang-orang Ishikirimaru. Apa kau sudah mulai pikun? "

"Enak saja. Aku belum tua tahu!. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak acara pertunanganmu dengan anak sulung keluarga Awataguchi. "

"Kau benar. Oh, ya, kau sudah dapat kabar soal pernikahanku dengan dia? "

"Eh? Menikah?. Aku belum dapat kabar apapun soal itu. "

"Ya ampun. Jangan bilang Mitsu-bou lupa memberitahumu. "

"Mungkin. Mitsutada tidak bilang apapun soal itu saat di kantor. "

"Dasar Mitsu-bou. Soal pernikahanku dan Ichigo akan di laksanakan 2 minggu lagi. Aku tidak mengundang banyak orang. Aku cuma mengundang beberapa sahabat, keluarga, dan kolegaku. Tentu saja aku mengundangmu dan jangan lupa ajak pacarmu yang cantik itu. "

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku dan dia hanya teman saja. Satu lagi, dia itu juga laki-laki. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja dia. "

Seketika dada Nikkari terasa sedikit nyeri saat Ishikirimaru mengatakan seperti itu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya memang begitu namun Nikkari tetap merasa sedikit sakit dan sedih saat mendengarnya.

Saat Nikkari masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Tentu saja Nikkari kaget dan seketika dia mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat sosok serba putih bernama Tsurumaru itu.

"Maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu. Tapi, apa benar yang dikatakan Ishikirimaru tadi? "

Secara perlahan Nikkari menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun dalam hatinya berkata lain.

"Yah...ku kira Ishikirimaru sudah tidak jomblo lagi. Oh, ya, namaku Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu? "

"Namaku Nikkari Aoe. Salam kenal dan senang bertemu denganmu, Kuninaga-san. "

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Aoe-san. "

Keduanya saling melakukan _ojigi_ saat melakukan perkenalan. Setelah melakukan perkenalan, Ishikirimaru meminta bantuan Tsurumaru untuk mencarikan beberapa pakaian resmi dan tidak resmi untuk Nikkari.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 40 menit berlalu akhirnya Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari berpamitan dengan Tsurumaru. Mereka pun mendapat undangan pernikahan Tsurumaru dan calon istrinya.

Kini Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari bingung mau pergi ke mana karena masih ada waktu 1 jam lagi sebelum makan malam tiba.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? "

"Apa kau punya ide kita ke mana dulu sebelum makan malam tiba? "

"Aku tidak punya ide tapi mungkin kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang seru. "

"Tempat yang seru ya? Hmm... Ah! Aku tahu tempatnya! "

Tanpa aba-aba Ishikirimaru pun menarik lalu menggenggam tangan Nikkari yang tidak memegang tas belanja. Tentu saja Nikkari pasrah serta deg-deg an karena tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru menarik kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Rona merah muda tipis kini terlihat di kedua pipi Nikkari.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru sampai di tempat bermain yang penuh dengan berbagai macam mainan. Keduanya pun masuk dan berjalan menuju bagian penjual kartu.

Ishikirimaru pun melepaskan genggamannya dan dia mengeluarkan 2 lembar uang dengan nominal 500 yen untuk membeli kartu. Tak butuh waktu lama kartu untuk bermain sudah berada di tangan Ishikirimaru.

Setelah itu Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru pun menikmati waktu mereka untuk bermain di tempat itu tanpa tahu jika orang-orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran, terutama kepada Ishikirimaru.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berjalan dan tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Kini Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru telah sampai di apartemen Ishikirimaru. Rasa lelah tentu saja sangat dirasakan oleh keduanya. Meskipun lelah keduanya pun menikmati hari ini.

Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari masih duduk di sofa namun keduanya tak ada yang berbicara. Tapi, tak lama Ishikirimaru pun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? "

"Apakah kau menyukai sesuatu yang lucu atau yang menggemaskan? "

"Untuk kedua hal itu aku cukup suka. Kenapa memangnya Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Tunggu sebentar... "

Ishikirimaru pun mencari sesuatu dari salah satu tas belanja yang dia bawa. Tak lama keluarlah sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar dengan aksen pita berwarna biru tua sebagai pemanisnya. Ishikirimaru pun memberikan bungkusan itu pada Nikkari.

"Ini untukmu, Nikkari-san. "

"Untukku? "

"Ya. Untukmu, Nikkari-san. Ku harap kau suka dengan isinya. "

"Terima kasih. Bolehkah aku membuka hadiahnya? "

"Tentu boleh. "

Segera Nikkari membuka kado dari Ishikirimaru dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Setelah melihat isinya seketika mata Nikkari berbinar-binar. Secara cepat Nikkari mengeluarkan isinya.

Ternyata isinya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat tua dengan hiasan baju tradisional jepang berwarna hijau dan hakama berwarna abu-abu agak muda dengan putih pada bagian bawahnya. Tak lupa sebuah topi hitam tradisional menghiasi kepala boneka tersebut.

"Ishikirimaru-san aku sangat menyukai hadiahnya! Terima kasih banyak! "

"Sama-sama, Nikkari-san. Aku turut senang karena kau menyukai hadiahnya. "

"Tapi, Ishikirimaru-san mendapatkan ini dari mana? Perasaan tadi kita tidak ke toko boneka. "

"Boneka itu ku dapat saat kita bermain di tempat game tadi. Karena memenangkan memenangkan tiket cukup banyak, akhirnya ku tukarkan dengan boneka itu. "

"Ya ampun. Seharusnya boneka ini jadi milik Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menyerahkannya ke dirimu, Nikkari-san. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah main boneka dari kecil. "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, jika di lihat-lihat lagi boneka ini mirip denganmu."

"Eh? Apanya yang mirip? "

"Warna bulunya sewarna dengan rambut Ishikirimaru-san dan warna mata boneka ini juga sama dengan warna matamu. "

"Hmm...benar juga. Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh tapi lucu. "

"Kau benar tapi aku akan merawat boneka ini dengan baik-baik. Oh, ya, Ishikirimaru-san soal pernikahan temanmu itu, calon pengantin wanitanya itu namanya manis ya. Seperti nama buah."

Tak lama setelah Nikkari berbicara seperti itu, Ishikirimaru pun tertawa. Tentu saja Nikkari merasa bingung karena tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Ishikirimaru tertawa.

Namun, Ishikirimaru segera menghentikan tawanya karena dia takut Nikkari marah nantinya. Setelah lebih tenang, Ishikirimaru menceritakan alasan mengapa dia tertawa.

"Soal calon istrinya Tsurumaru itu sebenarnya dia bukan seorang wanita. Nama kanjinya juga bukan berdasarkan dari kanji buah. Bisa dibilang namanya cukup keren untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. "

"Ehhhhhh? Jadi Kuninaga-san menikah dengan laki-laki? "

"Kurang lebih begitulah. Waktu pertama tahu, aku cukup terkejut tapi pada akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa dia bisa mengambil keputusan itu. Nikkari-san, bersedia tidak untuk menemaniku datang ke pesta resepsi Tsurumaru dan Ichigo? "

"Jika Ishikirimaru-san tidak merasa keberatan, aku bersedia untuk ikut. Tapi, soal bajunya bagaimana? Apakah ada ketentuannya? "

"Terima kasih karena sudah menerima tawaranku. Eh? Aku belum lihat. Tunggu sebentar ku lihat undangannya dulu. "

Ishikirimaru pun mengambil undangan dari Tsurumaru dari salah satu tas belanjanya. Tak lama dia pun membuka undangan tersebut dan membacanya secara bersama-sama dengan Nikkari.

Seketika kedua orang ini membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tema pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh kedua mempelai.

 _ **CROSS DRESSING PARTY!**_

Intinya jika kalian datang berdua (terutama keduanya lelaki) maka salah satunya harus menjadi seorang perempuan dan wajib memakai gaun perempuan. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari hanya bisa tepuk jidat dengan kode pakaian yang harus dikenakan saat menghadiri pesta tersebut. Mengejutkan dan agak konyol memang menjadi ciri khas Tsurumaru.

"Nikkari-san tetap yakin ingin datang meskipun harus berpakaian seperti itu? "

"Karena sudah diundang, mau tak mau harus datang dan aku juga harus memenuhi perkataanku tadi. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yakin adikku juga akan mengetahui hal ini. Setidaknya nanti aku bisa meminta tolong padanya untuk mendandanimu saat harinya tiba. "

"Eh? Mikazuki-san kenal dengan Kuninaga-san? "

"Bisa dibilang mereka itu berteman sejak keduanya masih di SMA. Kemungkinan Mikazuki akan pergi bersama dengan kita."

"Begitu ya. "

"Karena sudah semakin malam, lebih baik kita segera mandi lalu beristirahat. Aku duluan, Nikkari-san. "

"Kau benar. Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat, Ishikirimaru-san. Terima kasih untuk hari. "

Ishikirimaru pun membalas perkataan Nikkari dengan senyuman dan tak lama dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa 1 tas belanja.

Tak lama Nikkari pun ikut menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar Nikkari sendiri.

Lalu tanpa keduanya sadari hubungan di antara keduanya mulai memasuki babak baru dan tentu saja akan membuat keduanya semakin kerepotan sekaligus penuh dengan emosi.

.

.

.

.

つずく

.

.

.

.


	4. 4

Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

Monochrome Love Story © Riren18

Pair : Ishikirimaru & Nikkari Aoe

Genre : Romance, friendship, and hurt/comfort

Warning : Boys Love Story, typo, gak sesuai EYD, little OOC, alur gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini :)

.

.

.

.

.

Seberkas demi seberkas cahaya lampu mulai memasuki indra pengelihatan Nikkari. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Nikkari membuka kedua matanya.

Nikkari pun menoleh ke arah jam dan ternyata sudah hampir pukul 6 pagi. Tapi, Nikkari merasa ada hal yang aneh karena ada yang berbeda pada pagi ini.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, tak lama Nikkari segera keluar dari kamarnya dan dia pun segera berjalan menuju kamar Ishikirimaru.

Seharusnya pada pukul segitu, Ishikirimaru sudah bangun dan sudah membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Nikkari. Tapi kali ini sosoknya belum hadir di dapur.

Sebelum Nikkari masuk ke dalam kamar, Nikkari mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

 **Tok... Tok..**

Tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Nikkari pun mencoba mengetuknya lagi.

"Ishikirimaru-san, apakah kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah jam 6 pagi. "

Tapi pertanyaan Nikkari hanya dijawab oleh sunyi.

Lalu tak lama Nikkari segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjalan menuju ranjang tidur. Setelah sampai di dekat ranjang tidur, Nikkari melihat Ishikirimaru masih tertidur.

"Ishikirimaru-san, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi dan kau harus berangkat ke kantor. "

Sayangnya perkataan Nikkari tidak digubris oleh lawan bicaranya. Pada akhirnya Nikkari pun mencob untuk menepuk pelan pipi Ishikirimaru. Tapi, saat menyentuh pipi Ishikirimaru tiba-tiba Nikkari terlihat terkejut.

"Ishikirimaru-san demam! Aku harus bagaimana ini? "

Saat Nikkari kebingungan dengan keadaan Ishikirimaru tiba-tiba smartphone milik Ishikirimaru berbunyi dan ternyata Mikazuki meneleponnya. Segera Nikkari menjawab panggilan itu.

 _ **"Mikazuki-san tolong aku! "**_

 _ **"Eh? Aoe-san ada apa? Kau terdengar sangat panik. Tolong jelaskan secara tenang biar aku bisa mengerti. "**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Mikazuki-san. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak bisa tenang karena aku baru saja mengetahui jika Ishikirimaru-san demam. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Tolong aku Mikazuki-san."**_

 _ **"Begitu ya. Kakakku kalau sudah kecapekan pasti mudah demam tapi Aoe-san tak perlu khawatir. Nanti Aoe-san hanya perlu membuatkan bubur ayam dan sayuran serta memberikan obat penurun panas yang ada di kotak P3K yang berada di laci meja bawah yang terletak dekat ranjang tidur kakak. Untuk pekerjaan dan kantor nanti biar aku yang urus. Tolong rawat dan jaga kakakku baik-baik. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Aoe-san."**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas instruksinya, Mikazuki-san. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan dan aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga dan merawat Ishikirimaru-san. "**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kau resmi menjadi bagian dalam keluarga Sanjo, keluarga kami berdua. Siapa tahu nanti kakakku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, Aoe-san. "**_

 _ **"Mikazuki-san tolong jangan menggodaku seperti itu. "**_

 _ **"Maaf...maaf...aku hanya bercanda. Ku harus segera pergi ke kantor kakakku untuk memberitahu jika dia sakit. "**_

 _ **"Apakah direkturnya akan mengizinkannya untuk tidak masuk? "**_

 _ **"Tentu saja di izinkan karena yang punya perusahaan itu Ishikirimaru sendiri. Jangan bilang kakakku tidak cerita padamu jika dia adalah direktur utama di perusahaan keluarga Sanjo? "**_

 _ **"Dia tidak pernah cerita apapun soal itu. "**_

 _ **"Ya ampun. Tapi, lain kali akan ku ceritakan soal itu kepadamu, Aoe-san. Teleponnya ku tutup dulu ya. Jaa... "**_

 _ **"Baiklah. Jaa... "**_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Untuk kesekian kalinya Nikkari dikejutkan oleh fakta tentang Ishikirimaru. Dibalik sosoknya yang sederhana ternyata dia memiliki jabatan yang tinggi sekaligus berat untuk tanggung jawabnya.

Setelah mengembalikan smartphone milik Ishikirimaru ke atas meja kecil, Nikkari pun segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat bubur ayam untuk Ishikirimaru.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Ishikirimaru pun membuka matanya dan seketika dia merasa sangat pusing serta kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Bahkan tenggorokkan terasa sangat kering dan lidahnya terasa pahit.

Saat Ishikirimaru mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Nikkari pun datang membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan semangkuk bubur ayam, segelas air putih hangat, dan sebutir obat penurun panas.

"Ishikirimaru-san bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"Terasa pusing dan kepalaku terasa berat sekali. "

"Begitu ya. Sekarang Ishikirimaru-san sarapan dulu ya. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur dan setelah Ishikirimaru-san harus minum obat. Supaya bisa sehat kembali. "

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Nikkari-san. Aku jadi membuatmu kerepotan. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Ishikirimaru-san perlu ku bantu untuk duduk?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuanmu. "

Segera Nikkari mengubah posisi bantal Ishikirimaru menjadi vertikal dan setelah itu dia pun membantu Ishikirimaru untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Nikkari dapat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Ishikirimaru. Padahal kemarin dia masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Nikkari sampai merasa kasihan melihatnya. Walaupun cuma demam, Nikkari tetap khawatir dengan keadaan Ishikirimaru.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? "

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi? "

"Tentu boleh. Mau minta bantuan apa? "

"Bisakah kau menyuapiku bubur yang kau buat?. Entah kenapa tanganku terasa lemas sekali. "

Seketika degup jantung Nikkari berubah menjadi tak karuan saat mendengar permintaan Ishikirimaru barusan. Padahal yang diminta terkesan sangat biasa tapi hal itu cukup membuat Nikkari merasa deg-deg an sekaligus bahagia.

Nikkari duduk di tepi ranjang tidur dan dia pun sudah memegang tatakan mangkuk. Nikkari pun menyendokkan sedikit bubur dan kemudian menyuapkannya pada Ishikirimaru.

Satu suapan bubur telah masuk dan di cerna baik oleh Ishikirimaru.

"Nikkari-san, bubur buatanmu enak. Padahal lidahku terasa pahit tapi entah kenapa bubur buatanmu terasa enak. "

"Benarkah? Padahal aku membuatnya seperti bubur ayam biasa. Tidak ku tambahkan apapun. "

"Tentu saja benar. Apapun yang kau masak selalu ku suka rasanya. Selalu cocok dengan lidahku. Tak ku sangka Nikkari-san pandai dalam hal memasak. Aku ingin memakan makanan buatanmu lagi, Nikkari-san. "

Nikkari pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat mendengar Ishikirimaru memuji masakannya. Tapi, di sisi lain Nikkari merasa sedih karena Ishikirimaru tidak pernah peka akan perasaan Nikkari pada dirinya.

Akhirnya acara menyuapi Ishikirimaru pun terus berlanjut sambil diselingi obrolan dan candaan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Ishikirimaru sudah menghabiskan bubur yang dibuat Nikkari dan telah meminum obat.

Kini Ishikirimaru kembali berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya sementara itu Nikkari sedang membereskan peralatan makan untuk Ishikirimaru tadi. Tapi, baru satu langkah Nikkari berjalan tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru kembali memanggil namanya...

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ada apa, Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Nikkari-san balik ke sini lagi ya. "

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan kembali ke sini lagi. "

"Oh, ya, sekalian saja bawa peralatan untuk membasuh wajah dan tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa tidak enak dan aku ingin menyegarkan wajah serta tubuhku. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan dulu. Ishikirimaru-san istirahat saja dulu sampai aku kembali ke sini. "

Nikkari pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Ishikirimaru. Nikkari pun segera mencuci piring serta menyiapkan apa yang diminta oleh Ishikirimaru tadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa belas menit, Nikkari pun kembali membawa sebuah baskom berukuran sedang yang berisikan air hangat.

Nikkari pun meletakkan baskom itu di meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Ishikirimaru. Tentu saja Nikkari meletakkan baskom itu dengan hati-hati agar air dalam baskom tidak tumpah.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? "

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengelap tubuhku dengan air hangat? "

"Me...mengelap tubuh Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Iya. Tapi, jika Nikkari-san tidak keberatan ya aku tak akan memak-"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan membantu Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Benarkah Nikkari-san tidak keberatan? "

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya, untuk handuk kecil ada di lemari tingkat pada laci yang kedua. Jika tidak keberatan, tolong ambilkan kaus yang ada dalam lemari besar. Untuk handuk besar ada di bagian bawah lemari besar. "

"Baiklah. "

Nikkari berjalan menuju tempat dimana barang-barang yang diinginkan Ishikirimaru berada. Tak butuh waktu lama Nikkari pun sudah membawa barang-barang tersebut.

Sekembalinya Nikkari menuju ranjang tidur Ishikirimaru, tiba-tiba wajah Nikkari pun memerah dan terasa agak panas. Tentu saja penyebabnya karena kini tubuh bagian atas Ishikirimaru tidak tertutup oleh apapun.

Ishikirimaru selain di anugerahi wajah tampan ternyata dia juga di anugerahi tubuh yang bagus. Otot lengannya sangat pas dan membuat Ishikirimaru tampil maskulin. Belum lagi bahu serta dada bidangnya yang bisa dibilang terbentuk dan agak berisi. Jangan lupa jejeran roti sobek yang tercetak jelas di perutnya yang datar.

Untuk beberapa detik Nikkari hampir lupa untuk bernafas karena terpesona oleh tubuh Ishikirimaru yang ternyata cukup bagus dan bikin wanita, mungkin bahkan pria homo tergoda.

'Kami sama, kuatkan aku untuk tidak mimisan di hadapan Ishikirimaru-san. Namun, aku berterima kasih pada-Mu karena telah menciptakan dan mempertemukanku dengan Ishikirimaru. '

Itulah yang dikatakan Nikkari dalam hatinya saat dia duduk di pinggir ranjang tidur Ishikirimaru dan bersiap membasahi handuk kecil.

Nikkari sungguh gugup dan bahkan tangannya bergetar kecil saat handuk kecil yang telah dia peras tadi kini mulai membasahi punggung lebar dan kokoh milik Ishikirimaru.

Nikkari pun susah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saat tangannya mulai bergerak menuju bagian pinggang. Entah kenapa hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat Nikkari merasa 'panas'. Tapi segera Nikkari menetralkan rasa 'panas' tersebut demi menjaga hubungan dirinya dengan Ishikirimaru.

Tapi, tanpa sadar Nikkari malah menghentikan gerakkannya dan membuat Ishikirimaru menoleh sekaligus bertanya padanya.

"Nikkari-san? Ada apa? "

Seketika Nikkari terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan handuk kecil basah tersebut ke atas ranjang tidur Ishikirimaru. Lalu dengan nada bicara yang agak gugup, Nikkari pun membalas pertanyaan Ishikirimaru.

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa, Ishikirimaru-san. "

Tanpa aba-aba Ishikirimaru pun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Nikkari. Seketika detak jantung Nikkari langsung berdegup tak karuan saat melihat tubuh Ishikirimaru secara dekat. Meskipun begitu Nikkari mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah tenangnya walaupun dalam hatinya berkata lain.

"Kau yakin? Raut wajahmu mengatakan lain lho. "

"Aku yakin. Sungguh tidak ada ap-"

 **Tes!**

Setetes cairan merah mendarat dengan mulus di atas lengan kaus yang dipakai Nikkari. Baik Ishikirimaru maupun Nikkari sendiri pun kaget melihat cairan merah tersebut. Ternyata cairan merah tersebut berasal dari Nikkari, lebih tepatnya keluar dari lubang hidung Nikkari.

"Nikkari-san, kau mimisan! Kau yakin tidak sakit atau apa?. Ku mohon jangan paksakan dirimu untuk merawatku jika kau sakit. Aku tidak mau Nikkari-san sakit karena diriku. "

"Aku tidak sakit kok, Ishikirimaru-san. Mimisan ini biasanya karena aku terlalu kecapekan tapi ini tidak begitu parah. Aku masih kuat kok untuk merawat Ishikirimaru-san. Biarkan aku membalas kebaikkanmu, Ishikirimaru-san. Setelah ini aku akan beristirahat. Maaf jika membuatmu cemas di saat kau sedang sakit begini. "

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, Nikkari-san. Aku cemas akan keadaanmu karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku. "

"O...orang yang berarti? Maksudnya? "

"Maksudku sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. "

Seketika Nikkari merasa sedikit kecewa saat mendengar perkataan Ishikirimaru yang terakhir. Tapi, Nikkari tidak bisa protes apapun soal itu karena tidak mungkin dia memaksa Ishikirimaru untuk suka padanya.

Tapi, tanpa Nikkari duga tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru memeluknya. Sontak saja degup jantung Nikkari menjadi tak karuan.

"Nikkari-san terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku karena sejak Nikkari-san dalam hidupku entah kenapa kehidupanku terasa lebih berbeda. "

"Ishikirimaru-san terlalu berlebihan. Setahuku diri ini hanya membuat Ishikirimaru-san kerepotan saja dan seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena Ishikirimaru-san telah mau menerima orang asing sepertiku dalam kehidupanmu. "

"Dari pertama kali kita bertemu sudah ku bilang aku ikhlas dan tulus untuk menolongmu. Aku merasa sangat bahagia akan kehadiran sosok Nikkari-san dalam hidupku. Jika Kami-sama mengizinkan dan mau mengabulkan doa ku, aku ingin Nikkari-san selalu ada di sisiku meskipun aku tahu itu tak mungkin karena suatu hari Nikkari-san akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri bersama keluarga yang akan Nikkari-san bangun. Ah...maaf atas keinginan egoisku. Lupakan saja perkataanku yang tadi, Nikkari-san. "

Seketika Nikkari ingin menangis mendengar perkataan Ishikirimaru barusan. Terasa begitu indah serta manis namun menyakitkan di saat yang sama. Menyakitkan karena dirinya hanya di anggap seperti keluarga, tidak lebih dari itu.

Jika Ishikirimaru memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Nikkari pastinya Nikkari akan memenuhi keinginan egois Ishikirimaru hingga akhir usianya tapi sayang kenyataan tidak berkata seperti itu.

Meskipun begitu Nikkari ingin tetap berada di sisi Ishikirimaru meskipun harus menahan perasaannya pada Ishikirimaru. Nikkari pun membalas pelukan Ishikirimaru dan keduanya terus berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sampai...

 **Brak!**

Suara pintu di buka kasar terdengar oleh keduanya dan pelaku pembuka pintu secara kasar serta yang lainnya melongo saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Wah! Paman Ishikirimaru memeluk siapa? "

Segera reflek Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru melepaskan pelukan mereka karena kini Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru, seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar, serta seorang anak kecil yang tak Nikkari kenal melihat mereka dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

Lalu dengan cepat anak kecil itu menghampiri dan menatap Nikkari dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apakah kau kekasihnya paman Ishikirimaru? "

Belum sempat Nikkari menjawab, anak kecil itu kemudian di gendong oleh lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar tadi. Tak lama lelaki itu mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Maaf kelakuan adik angkatku dan maaf juga karena telah mengganggu waktumu bersama dengan Ishikirimaru. "

"Tidak apa-apa dan kalian tidak mengganggu apapun. Ishikirimaru-san setuju soal itu kan? "

Ishikirimaru menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda dia setuju dengan perkataan Nikkari.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ya, perkenalkan namaku Iwatooshi dan anak kecil ini namanya Imanotsurugi. "

"Perkenalkan namaku Nikkari Aoe. Salam kenal ya Iwatooshi-san dan Imanotsurugi-chan. "

"Salam kenal juga bibi Aoe. Ima senang akhirnya Ima punya bibi."

"Sayang sekali Imanotsurugi-chan aku bukanlah perempuan. Aku sama seperti pamanmu dan kakakmu. "

"Begitu ya. Tapi, aku tetap memanggilmu dengan sebutan bibi Aoe soalnya bibi Aoe cantik dan manis. "

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Imanotsurugi-chan. "

Dalam sekejap Imanotsurugi dan Nikkari terlihat akrab yang tentu saja membuat Ishikirimaru dan yang lainnya ikut senang.

"Kakak... "

"Ada apa, Mikazuki? "

"Lebih baik kau pakai bajumu dulu. "

"Kau benar. "

Ishikirimaru segera memakai kaus yang di ambil oleh Nikkari. Setelah selesai memakai kausnya, Mikazuki pun kembali bersuara...

"Kogitsunemaru dan Iwatooshi tolong keluar kamar ini dulu sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakak dan juga Nikkari-san. "

"Baiklah. Iwatooshi mari kita keluar dulu. Imanotsurugi ayo kita main di luar saja ya. "

Ajakkan Kogitsunemaru pun di sambut baik oleh keduanya dan dalam beberapa detik sosok ketiganya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup, tiba-tiba Mikazuki menatap dengan tatapan tajam pada Ishikirimaru dan tentu saja Ishikirimaru terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Kakak, apa kau melakukan kekerasan pada Aoe-san? "

"Eh? Apa maksud perkataanmu, Mikazuki? "

"Tolong jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Jawab dengan benar dan jujur. "

"Aku tidak melakukan kekerasan atau apapun pada Nikkari-san dan jika kau tidak percaya tanya saja sendiri pada orangnya. Mana mungkin aku melakukan kekerasan pada orang yang merawatku dengan baik. "

Mikazuki pun menoleh ke arah Nikkari dan tanpa Mikazuki bicara, Nikkari pun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ishikirimaru-san. Sungguh Ishikirimaru-san tidak melakukan kekerasan atau apapun padaku. "

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti habis mimisan? "

"Aku mimisan karena kecapekan. Maaf membuatmu khawatir dan membuat Ishikirimaru-san jadi pihak yang bersalah. Maafkan aku, Mikazuki-san, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kakakku dan juga Aoe-san. Tapi, lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri untuk merawat kakakku jika kau sendiri sudah tidak kuat, Aoe-san. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih kuat dan aku ingin membalas kebaikkan Ishikirimaru-san padaku. "

"Aku kagum padamu, Aoe-san. Tapi alangkah baiknya kau istirahat saja karena aku tidak mau melihat Aoe-san jatuh sakit. Aku yakin kakak sudah merasa baikkan setelah di rawat olehmu."

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat nanti dan terima kasih atas pujian serta kebaikkan hatimu padaku, Mikazuki-san. "

"Sama-sama, Aoe-san. Oh, ya, Aoe-san datang ke resepsi pernikahan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo akan memakai baju apa? "

"Jujur saja aku belum tahu tapi paling aku pakai gaun yang kau berikan waktu itu. "

"Hmmm...tapi alangkah baiknya membeli yang baru. Aoe-san nanti ku belikan gaun baru ya buat ke resepsi Tsurumaru dan Ichigo nanti. "

"Mikazuki-san lebih baik aku pakai yang kemarin saja. "

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya Nikkari-san harus memakai gaun baru dan tentunya akan sepasang sama kakakku. Kau tidak keberatan atas ideku kan, kak? "

"Jika di tanya keberatan atau tidak, jujur saja aku keberatan karena kau terlalu memaksa Nikkari-san tapi karena keadaannya harus begitu ya mau tak mau aku harus setuju. Itu pun kalau Nikkari-san tidak keberatan akan ide gilamu itu, Mikazuki. "

"Pasti Aoe-san setuju dengan ideku. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau kau setuju dengan ideku. Aku janji akan memilihkan gaun yang akan membuat Aoe-san tampil cantik. "

Pada akhirnya Nikkari mau tak mau harus menerima paksaan Mikazuki soal gaun baru. Padahal gaun yang kemarin saja sudah tampak mahal dan nanti dibelikan lagi yang baru. Keluarga Sanjo memang sungguh luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu berganti dengan cepat dan saat malam hampir tiba kondisi Ishikirimaru sudah mulai membaik. Setidaknya Ishikirimaru sudah beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Saat dia hendak ke dapur, dia mendengar suara percakapan antara Nikkari dengan seorang anak kecil. Berikut percakapan keduanya...

"Bibi Aoe... "

"Ada apa, Imanotsurugi-chan? "

"Apakah bibi Aoe menyukai paman Ishikirimaru? "

"Ehhhh? So...soal itu aku... "

"Aku? "

"Aku tidak tahu, Imanotsurugi-chan. Tapi, aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang saat berada di sisi Ishikirimaru-san. Selain itu aku juga kagum pada sosoknya yang terlihat bijaksana dan selalu tenang serta hatinya yang begitu mulia karena sudah mau menolong sekaligus mempersilahkan ku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. "

"Wah! Imano baru tahu jika paman Ishikirimaru hebat dan begitu berarti untuk bibi Aoe. Jika kenyataannya paman Ishikirimaru suka sama bibi, apakah bibi Aoe akan menerima rasa suka paman Ishikirimaru? "

"Mungkin aku akan menerimanya. "

"Hehehehe begitu ya. Tapi, Imano berharap bibi Aoe dan paman Ishikirimaru bisa selalu bersama dan terus main bareng sama Imano. Bibi Aoe... "

"Terima kasih atas doa baikmu, Imanotsurugi-chan. Hm? Ada apa? "

"Imano lapar dan Imano mau makan nasi kari. Apakah bibi Aoe mau membuatkannya ?"

"Tentu saja bibi mau tapi bahan-bahannya sedang tidak ada. Apakah Imano mau ikut sama bibi untuk belanja bahan-bahannya? "

"Imano mau ikut bibi berbelanja tapi beli bahannya di mana? "

"Di supermarket dan bibi baru sadar kalau supermarket cukup jauh dari sini. Kalau naik kereta takut lama dan pasti Imano sudah lapar sekali. Aku bingung harus bagaimana... "

"Aku akan mengantarkan Nikkari-san ke supermarket. "

Nikkari dan Imanotsurugi terkejut saat mendengar suara Ishkirimaru yang menyahuti perkataan Nikkari yang terakhir. Dalam hati Nikkari berharap Ishikirimaru tidak mendengar perbincangannya dengan Imanotsurugi tadi.

"Eh? Bukankah Ishikirimaru-san masih sakit? "

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan bisa dibilang sudah sehat. Aku juga ingin makan nasi kari buatanmu, Nikkari-san. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kau harus ganti bajumu dulu dengan pakaian yang panjang dan agak tebal. Aku dan Imano akan menunggu di ruang tamu. "

"Baiklah. Aku mau bersiap dulu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Ishikirimaru beserta Nikkari dan Imanotsurugi pun berangkat menuju supermarket terdekat dengan menggunakan mobil Ishikirimaru.

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Nikkari pun mengambil keranjang dorong untuk menampung apa saja yang akan dibeli oleh mereka.

Saat masuk ke dalam supermarket, ketiganya langsung meluncur ke bagian sayur-sayuran. Nikkari pun memilih sayuran yang masih segar untuk bahan membuat kare. Sementara itu Ishikirimaru dan Imanotsurugi pun hanya melihat betapa lihainya Nikkari memilih sayuran dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang dorong.

Tak butuh waktu lama ketiganya pun berpindah tempat menuju bagian bumbu-bumbu masakkan dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Nikkari lihai serta cepat mengambil bumbu yang dibutuhkan. Kemudian ketiganya beralih ke bagian daging tapi kali ini Nikkari bingung ingin memilih daging yang mana.

Pada akhirnya Nikkari memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ishikirimaru...

"Ishikirimaru-san, menurutmu lebih baik aku pilih yang mana untuk dagingnya? Sapi atau babi? "

"Hmm...karena ada Imanotsurugi berarti pilih daging sapi saja. Imanotsurugi memiliki alergi dengan daging babi. "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. "

Nikkari pun mengambil satu bungkusan (yang terdiri dari streofoam kemudian di lapisi oleh plastik bening) daging sapi.

"Bahan untuk membuat karenya sudah lengkap. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin dibeli? "

"Imano mau cokelat paman Ishikirimaru! Apakah Imano boleh mengambilnya? "

"Jika Imanotsurugi berjanji menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut akan paman belikan. "

"Imano janji bakal jadi anak baik dan penurut! "

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera menuju bagian makanan manis. "

Ketiganya pun kembali berjalan menuju bagian makanan manis. Lalu tanpa mereka tahu, semua menatap mereka dengan tatapan berbagai macam bahkan ada yang berbisik jika mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka kembali ke apartemen Ishikirimaru. Sesampainya di sana, Nikkari segera membereskan bahan makanan dan menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat kare.

Melihat Nikkari terlihat sibuk, Ishikirimaru pun berniat memberikan bantuan...

"Nikkari-san, adakah yang bisa ku bantu?. Aku melihat kau tampak sibuk sekali. "

"Sebenarnya aku butuh bantuan agar lebih cepat memasak karenya tapi apakah Ishikirimaru-san sudah sehat?. Aku takut Ishikirimaru-san kembali demam lagi. "

"Soal itu tenang saja dan lagipula aku sudah sehat kok. "

"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau Ishikirimaru-san mau membantu. Sebelum itu Ishikirimaru-san cuci tangan dulu kemudian memakai celemek masak agar tidak kotor pakaiannya. "

"Baiklah. "

Ishikirimaru pun berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Tak lama dia pun kembali ke hadapan Nikkari dan segera Nikkari menyerahkan sebuah celemek masak pada Ishikirimaru.

Kemudian Nikkari memberikan Ishikirimaru tugas yaitu memotong wortel menjadi bentuk dadu. Tapi, saat memotong Ishikirimaru agak kebingungan karena dia jarang memotong sayuran dalam bentuk dadu.

"Nikkari-san... "

"Ya? "

"Bisakah mengajarkan ku sebentar bagaimana cara memotong sayuran agar terlihat dadu potongannya? "

"Tentu bisa. Tunggu sebentar. "

Nikkari yang sedang mencuci kentang yang telah dikupas pun di tinggalkan sebentar dan kini Nikkari berada di belakang Ishikirimaru kemudian memegang tangan Ishikirimaru. Tentu saja dengan maksud untuk mengajarkan, bukan yang lain. Nikkari pun mulai menggerakkan tangan Ishikirimaru yang tentu saja gerakkannya seirama dengan gerakkan tangannya.

Untung saja Imanotsurugi sedang asyik makan cokelat di ruang tamu dan kini keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat tubuh keduanya bertemu. Sadar akan posisi mereka yang tak biasa, Nikkari segera melepaskan gengggamannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Ishikirimaru.

"Maaf Ishikirimaru-san jika aku lancang tadi. Maafkan aku. "

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula Nikkari-san mau menjelaskan caranya kan. "

"Iya sih. Tapi, aku takut membuat Ishikirimaru-san merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. "

"Bagaimana pun posisinya, aku merasa baik-baik saja jika Nikkari-san yang melakukannya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi, apakah Ishikirimaru-san sudah mengerti yang ku ajarkan tadi ?"

"Aku sudah mengerti. Terima kasih atas pengajarannya, Nikkari-san. "

"Sama-sama, Ishikirimaru-san."

Keduanya pun melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing dan tak lama hanya terdengar bunyi memotong serta suara air yang mulai mendidih.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya nasi kare buatan Nikkari pun selesai. Harum nasi karenya pun tercium oleh Imanotsurugi dan tak lama Imanotsurugi pun muncul di dapur.

Imanotsurugi menatap tak sabar nasi kare buatan Nikkari. Tapi, saat hendak ingin mengambil bagian untuk dirinya sendiri secara tak sengaja bagian lengan bawah Nikkari bersentuhan dengan panci yang panas.

Ringisan kesakitan pun keluar dari mulut Nikkari...

"Awwww..."

Ishikirimaru dan Imanotsurugi yang sudah berada di meja makan langsung menghampiri Nikkari yang kini berjongkok sambil memegang lengan bawahnya.

"Nikkari-san, ada apa? "

"Bibi Aoe ? bibi kenapa? "

"Ah maaf membuat kalian jadi khawatir. Lengan tangan ku hanya terkena panci panas. "

"Ya ampun Nikkari-san itu harus segera di dinginkan. "

Tanpa aba-aba Ishikirimaru menarik pelan Nikkari hingga berdiri kemudian menuntun Nikkari menuju tempat untuk cuci piring. Ekspresi wajah Ishikirimaru menunjukkan bahwa dia khawatir akan keadaan Nikkari.

Segera Ishikirimaru menyalakan keran agar airnya keluar dan secara perlahan Ishikirimaru menuntun tangan Nikkari yang terkena panas panci tadi ke bawah aliran air yang keluar dari keran.

Nikkari pun meringis sedikit saat lukanya terkena air tapi itu hanya untuk sebentar. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya terganti oleh rasa deg-deg an karena kini tidak ada jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ishikirimaru. Nikkari pun dapat merasakan betapa besar, lembut, serta hangatnya tangan Ishikirimaru.

"HUEEEE! "

Tak lama suara tangis Imanotsurugi pecah karena dia khawatir Nikkari kenapa-kenapa. Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Imanotsurugi.

"Eh? Imanotsurugi kenapa? "

"Hiks... Imano khawatir...hiks...bibi Aoe kenapa-kenapa, paman. "

"Ya ampun. Tapi, kamu tenang saja karena Nikkari-san tidak apa-apa. Nanti paman akan memberikan salep pada Nikkari-san. Imanotsurugi jangan menangis lagi ya. "

Perlahan-lahan tangisan Imanotsurugi mereda dan dia langsung memberikan pelukan pada Nikkari saat Nikkari sudah selesai membasuh lukanya dengan air. Tentu saja Imanotsurugi mendapat balasan pelukan serta elusan lembut pada rambutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan bibi. Imano-chan jangan menangis lagi ya karena bibi sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Imano tidak akan menangis lagi. Bibi cepat sembuh ya. "

"Itu baru namanya anak baik dan pintar. Bibi akan segera sembuh. Sekarang kita bertiga makan dulu. "

"Baiklah, bibi Aoe. "

Ketiganya pun berpindah ke meja makan dan bersiap memakan nasi kare buatan Nikkari. Saat hendak menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba sendok yang di pegang Nikkari terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"Nikkari-san? Ada apa? "

"Tanganku terasa agak sakit. Maaf jadi mengganggu waktu makanmu dan Imano-chan. "

"Kalau tangan bibi sakit, bagaimana kalau paman Ishikirimaru menyuapi bibi? "

"Eh? "

"Daripada bibi Aoe tidak makan sama sekali karena tangannya masih sakit. "

"Benar juga kata Imanotsurugi. Tapi, jika Nikkari-san tidak mau maka aku tidak akan memaksanya. "

"Aku mau saja namun aku takut merepotkanmu, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini, Nikkari-san. Sejak kita bertemu aku sudah bilang aku ikhlas dan tulus untuk membantu. Bagiku Nikkari-san sama berharganya dengan keluargaku. Jika Nikkari-san mengalami kesusahan maka aku akan berusaha untuk membantu Nikkari-san semaksimal mungkin. Oleh karena itu Nikkari-san tidak perlu merasa sungkan atau tidak enak padaku. "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Nikkari merasa bahagia sekaligus sakit karena sampai detik ini Ishikirimaru hanya menganggapnya seperti keluarga saja, tidak lebih. Namun, Nikkari merasa bahagia karena Ishikirimaru terlihat begitu peduli padanya dan selalu ada untuk Nikkari disaat apapun.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, kini Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari berada di ruang tamu. Sementara Imanotsurugi sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur.

Hanya sunyi yang menemani keduanya tapi pada akhirnya kesunyian itu hilang saat Nikkari mengeluarkan suaranya untuk berbicara...

"Ishikirimaru-san... "

"Ya? Ada apa, Nikkari-san? "

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau mau mendengarnya? "

"Tentu aku mau mendengarnya. Silahkan saja bercerita, Nikkari-san. "

Nikkari pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalan kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan melalui mulut.

"Aku akan menceritakan diriku dan juga masa laluku..."

.

.

.

.

つずく

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo semua! Riren bawa chapter baru lho XD**_

 _ **Maaf ya baru bisa update lagi ceritanya dan maaf juga jika chapter kemarin masih banyak kekurangannya T^T begitupula dengan chapter baru ini.**_

 _ **Tapi, Riren merasa bersyukur sekaligus bahagia karena banyak yang memberikan kritik serta saran untuk cerita ini dan Riren mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para reader yang telah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca serta memberikan kritik dan saran untuk Riren :).**_

 _ **Untuk chapter baru ini Riren mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi dari para reader agar cerita ini menjadi lebih baik :)**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya ini yang ingin Riren sampaikan**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter~**_

 _ **Riren**_


	5. 5

Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitroplus

Monochrome Love Story © Riren18

Pair : Ishikirimaru & Nikkari Aoe

Genre : Romance, friendship, and hurt/comfort

Warning : Boys Love Story, typo, gak sesuai EYD, little OOC, alur gaje, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Saya hanya meminjamkan karakternya saja dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini :)

.

.

.

.

.

Sunyi. Itulah yang terjadi setelah Nikkari berkata ingin menceritakan soal masa lalunya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Ishikirimaru pun merespon perkataan Nikkari beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Silahkan saja jika ingin bercerita. Aku akan mendengarnya dengan baik-baik. "

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mendengar soal diriku dan juga masa laluku. "

"Sama-sama dan tidak perlu bersifat kaku seperti itu, Nikkari-san. "

"Kau benar juga, Ishikirimaru-san. Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritaku. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana namun bahagia. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya atau bisa dibilang anak tunggal. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu hanya bertahan sampai usiaku 17 tahun. Kebahagiaan itu hilang karena pengkhinatan yang dilakukan oleh ibuku. Pada akhirnya ayah memilih untuk bercerai dengan ibuku dan aku pun tinggal bersama dengan ayahku. "

Nikkari menghentikan ceritanya sebentar karena air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Nikkari. Melihat Nikkari menangis, Ishikirimaru ikut merasakan kesedihannya dan ingin menangis juga.

Tak lama Nikkari kembali melanjutkan ceritanya...

"Setelah itu ku kira kesedihanku berakhir tapi ternyata tidak karena ada kesedihan lain yang telah menungguku. Ayahku mulai berubah menjadi suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukkan. Lalu ayah juga suka memukul atau menendangku jika dia kalah saat berjudi atau saat dia sedang mabuk karena terlalu banyak meminum bir. Pada akhirnya hutang pun menunggu ayahku dan entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran ayahku, dia tega menjualku ke seorang bandar pengumpul lelaki dan perempuan sewaan. Tentu saja untuk memuaskan hasrat para lelaki hidung belang. Sejak saat itu aku merasa ingin mati saja. Hiks..."

Nikkari kembali menghentikan sebentar ceritanya karena dia kembali menangis. Rasa sedih pun semakin Ishikirimaru rasakan saat Nikkari menceritakan soal masa lalunya yang ternyata kelam dan berat sekali.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Nikkari kembali bercerita...

"Kehidupanku sebagai pekerja kotor itu pun dimulai. Awalnya aku hanya di suruh untuk membantu membawa minuman saja tapi tak berapa lama aku di tarik sebagai karyawan untuk memuaskan hasrat para tamu. Awalnya aku tak mau karena aku tak mau kehilangan kesucianku tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa melawan dan akhirnya aku harus merelakan tubuh serta kehormatanku di renggut secara paksa oleh lelaki tak bertanggung jawab. Setelah itu kejadian itu terus berulang dan tentu saja membuatku muak. Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk kabur dari situ dan berhasil meskipun aku hampir mati karena kelaparan serta kehujanan."

"Jadi...inikah alasanmu berkata jangan mendekat saat aku menyentuhmu saat kau sadar dari pingsanmu waktu itu? "

"Bisa dikatakan aku trauma dan efeknya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Maaf atas perlakuanku waktu itu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Ishikirimaru-san tidak menemukanku. Mungkin aku sudah berada di dunia yang lain atau masuk ke dalam neraka karena tubuhku ini sudah kotor. Hiks...rasanya aku ingin...hiks...mati saja...hiks... "

Tanpa aba-aba, Ishikirimaru langsung menarik tangan Nikkari lalu membawa Nikkari ke dalam pelukannya. Ishikirimaru pun mengelus rambut Nikkari dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Seketika tangis Nikkari pecah dan dia pun tidak berhenti menangis bahkan dia pun memeluk Ishikirimaru dengan erat.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, Nikkari-san. Aku bersedia memberikan bahu serta pelukanku untuk dirimu. Sekarang kau boleh melampiaskan semua rasa sedih serta sakit yang kau rasakan tapi berjanjilah untuk tersenyum kembali. Aku tidak ingin melihat Nikkari-san menangis dan bersedih lagi. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Satu hal lagi, sekarang kau tidak sendiri karena kau punya aku dan keluarga Sanjo, keluargaku. "

Nikkari tidak membalas perkataan Ishikirimaru tapi dia mendengarkannya dengan baik meskipun ada sedikit rasa sakit karena Ishikirimaru tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Setelah itu keduanya pun saling berpelukan tanpa ada satu kata pun yang menjadi pemecah suasana di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

10 menit pun berlalu dan setelah puas menangis akhirnya Nikkari malah berakhir tidur di pelukan Ishikirimaru.

Mau tak mau Ishikirimaru pun menggendong Nikkari untuk dibawa ke kamar milik Nikkari. Tanpa sayangnya pintu kamar Nikkari tertutup rapat dan membuat Ishikirimaru susah untuk membukanya karena kini dia menggendong Nikkari dalam posisi _bridal style_.

Pada akhirnya Ishikirimaru membawa Nikkari ke dalam kamarnya karena dia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, Ishikirimaru pun meletakkan tubuh Nikkari dengan perlahan di atas ranjang tidurnya dan menyelimuti dengan selimut tebal yang biasa Ishikirimaru pakai saat tidur.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Ishikirimaru pun ikut berbaring di samping Nikkari dan bahkan dia menaruh kepala Nikkari di atas lengannya. Ishikirimaru bahkan mengelus rambut panjang Nikkari. Tak lama Ishikirimaru mengatakan sesuatu pada Nikkari yang sudah tertidur...

"Ku harap setelah ini segala bebanmu akan hilang dan begitupula dengan air mata yang kau tumpahkan tadi akan berubah menjadi senyuman yang indah. Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti tadi, Nikkari-san. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, Nikkari-san. Tetaplah hidup dan aku akan bersedia memberikan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu dan juga untuk melihat senyumanmu, Nikkari-san. "

Setelah selesai berbicara, Ishikirimaru pun memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada dahi Nikkari. Beberapa menit kemudian rasa kantuk pun mulai dirasakan oleh Ishikirimaru dan dia pun ikut tertidur sambil memeluk Nikkari.

Entah reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Nikkari saat dia tersadar pagi harinya...

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan sang rembulan telah berganti dengan sang fajar. Cahaya matahari pun mulai memasuki kamar Ishikirimaru yang masih gelap.

Perlahan-lahan Nikkari pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan seketika dia terkejut saat menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Ya...kini dia masih berada dalam pelukan Ishikirimaru dan tentu saja Nikkari dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Ishikirimaru pada puncak kepalanya.

Rasa bahagia dan malu pun bercampur aduk dalam hati Nikkari dan belum lagi Ishikirimaru memeluknya dengan erat sehingga Nikkari tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Pada akhirnya Nikkari mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengelus pelan pipi Ishikirimaru, tentu saja dengan tujuan agar Ishikirimaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, usaha Nikkari tidak menghasilkan apapun dan Nikkari bingung harus berbuat apalagi.

Sambil menunggu Ishikirimaru terbangun, Nikkari pun mengamati wajah Ishikirimaru yang masih tertidur. Nikkari memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Perlahan tapi pasti dan seperti benda logam yang tertarik oleh magnet, wajah serta bibir keduanya mulai dekat dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu untuk beberapa detik saja.

Ciuman singkat dari Nikkari sukses membangunkan Ishikirimaru dan dia pun segera menundukkan wajahnya serta berpura-pura tidur.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Ishikirimaru terkumpul dan dia menyadari ternyata sudah pagi. Ishikirimaru pun tersenyum saat melihat Nikkari masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sebelum dia bangun, lebih baik ku buatkan sarapan dulu. "

Ishikirimaru pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Nikkari dan tentu saja Nikkari merasa sangat lega. Saat Ishikirimaru hendak turun dari kasur tiba-tiba dia kembali menoleh ke arah Nikkari dan tentu saja Nikkari hampir jantungan karena itu.

 **Chuuu!**

"Semoga ini bisa menjadi jimat kebahagiaanmu, Nikkari-san. "

Tanpa bisa Nikkari cegah sebuah kecupan manis telah mendarat di dahinya. Sebuah kecupan manis dari Ishikirimaru.

Tak lama Ishikirimaru pun keluar dari kamarnya dan Nikkari segera membuka matanya sambil memegang dada kirinya yang dimana kini dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Tentu saja itu akan menjadi jimat kebahagiaanku untuk selamanya, Ishikirimaru-san. Apalagi jika kau memilih untuk menjadi milikku. "

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Nikkari pun keluar dari kamar Ishikirimaru dan tentu saja dia sudah mencuci wajahnya.

Nikkari pun berjalan menuju dapur dan seketika mencium harum pancake saat kakinya memasuki dapur. Saat berjalan menuju meja makan terlihat 2 piring yang berisi sebuah pancake berukuran sedang dan sebuah gelas susu putih.

Ishikirimaru yang sudah selesai membersihkan alat masak seketika terkejut melihat Nikkari yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Wah! Nikkari-san! "

Nikkari yang melihat reaksi lucu Ishikirimaru yang terkejut karena kehadirannya pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tapi, tak lama Nikkari pun berkata...

"Maaf jadi membuatmu terkejut, Ishikirimaru-san. "

Segera Ishikirimaru menggelangkan kepalanya, tanda dia tak apa-apa.

"Salahku sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, Nikkari-san. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Oh, ya, apakah kau menyukai pancake? "

"Aku menyukai pancake. _Etto_... Apakah ada yang bisa ku bantu, Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Tidak ada. Nikkari-san duduk duluan saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul setelah mengeringkan peralatan masak."

"Baiklah. "

Nikkari pun duduk di salah satu kursi dan dia pun menunggu Ishikirimaru dengan tenang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ishikirimaru pun akhirnya datang dan duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Nikkari.

"Maaf jadi membuat Nikkari-san menunggu. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Nikkari-san. Sekarang ayo kita makan pancake nya. "

Keduanya pun memakan pancake buatan Ishikirimaru dengan khidmat hingga suapan terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keduanya sarapan, Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari pun membangunkan Imanotsurugi yang masih tertidur. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar di mana Imanotsurugi masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Keduanya pun membagi tugas. Ishikirimaru membuka tirai sementara Nikkari membangunkan Imanotsurugi. Dengan langkah perlahan Nikkari mendekati ranjang tidur dan sesampainya di ranjang tidur, Nikkari pun mengelus rambut Imanotsurugi dengan lembut kemudian berkata...

"Imanotsurugi-chan, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi, lho~"

Selang beberapa detik, kedua kelopak mata Imanotsurugi terbuka dan seketika dia memeluk Nikkari sambil berkata...

"Selamat pagi, bibi Aoe! "

"Selamat pagi juga, Imanotsurugi-chan. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? "

"Sangat nyenyak dan aku pun bermimpi indah! "

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang Imanotsurugi-chan segera mandi dan setelah itu sarapan pancake buatan Ishikirimaru-san, pamanmu. "

"Baiklah, bibi Aoe. "

Imanotsurugi pun segera turun dari ranjang tidur. Saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi tiba-tiba suara Ishikirimaru menghentikan langkah Imanotsurugi.

"Sehabis mandi dan sarapan, kita bertiga akan pergi ke mall karena paman ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah pernikahan teman paman. Jadi, Imanotsurugi pakai baju yang rapih ya. "

"Baiklah, paman Ishikirimaru. "

Tak butuh waktu lama sosok Imanotsurugi menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup.

"Ishikirimaru-san... "

"Ya? "

"Apakah kau tidak bekerja? "

"Ku rasa aku ambil cuti tambahan. Lagipula kita berdua belum mencari hadiah untuk pernikahan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo. Oh, ya, Nikkari-san ingin memakai pakaian apa untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo? "

"Aku ikut Ishikirimaru-san saja. Mau tradisional atau modern aku akan terima dengan senang hati. "

"Baiklah. Nanti kita pergi ke butik temanku untuk membeli gaun baru untukmu. Untuk sepatu dan lainnya ku serahkan pada Mikazuki nanti. "

"Lebih baik aku pakai gaun yang diberikan Mikazuki-san saat itu. Jangan menghamburkan uangmu demi hal yang tidak perlu, Ishikirimaru-san. "

"Haaaa... Nikkari-san selalu saja begini. Tapi, tolong untuk kali ini izinkan aku untuk membelikanmu gaun baru agar kita bisa tampil serasi saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo. "

Pada akhirnya Nikkari pun menyerah karena Ishikirimaru telah mengatakan ingin tampil serasi dengannya. Walaupun tampak ramah, jika sudah memiliki prinsip akan sesuatu pasti Ishikirimaru tidak akan mau mengubahnya atau bisa dibilang keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ishikirimaru-san juga harus siap-siap. "

"Ok. "

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi serta bersiap, ketiganya pun berangkat menuju mall yang terletak di pusat kota.

Sebelum berangkat Imanotsurugi meminta sesuatu kepada Nikkari dan tentu saja permintaan itu hampir Nikkari tolak karena dia merasa malu. Malunya bukan karena malu harus memakai baju perempuan tapi dia malu jika harus berpura-pura menjadi istrinya Ishikirimaru karena Imanotsurugi meminta kepada Nikkari dan Ishikirimaru untuk menjadi orang tuanya seharian.

Ishikirimaru setuju saja demi membahagiakan sang keponakan angkatnya. Sementara itu Nikkari terpaksa harus menyetujuinya karena Nikkari tidak mau melihat Imanotsurugi menangis karenanya.

Setelah 30 menit berkendara, ketiganya pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Sesudah memarkirkan mobil, ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam kawasan mall. Tapi setelah masuk ke dalam kawasan mall, Ishikirimaru dan Nikkari bingung mau pergi ke mana.

"Nikkari-san..."

"Ya? "

"Kau punya saran atau ide untuk kado pernikahan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo? "

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak punya saran atau ide karena aku tidak tahu keduanya menyukai hal apa dan bagaimana sikapnya. "

"Jika di tanya soal sifat, Tsurumaru dan Ichigo saling berlawanan. Tsurumaru orangnya tidak bisa diam dan iseng sementara Ichigo kebalikkannya. Anehnya mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Tapi, aku turut senang melihat keduanya di persatukan oleh ikatan suci. "

"Begitu ya. Mungkin kita belikan sesuatu yang bisa mereka pakai berdua. Contohnya kayak memberikan afternoon tea set. Kalau tidak mau yang berat, mungkin bisa memilih sesuatu yang terbuat dari kain, seperti baju, selimut, atau yang lainnya. Tinggal Ishikirimaru-san mau pilih yang mana. "

Ishikirimaru tampak berpikir sebentar setelah mendengar usulan dari Nikkari. Tak lama dia pun telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, ku putuskan untuk membeli selimut, piyama dan kimono tidur, serta peralatan memasak. Sekarang ayo kita berangkat menuju ke tempat membelinya. "

"Ayo! "

Ketiganya pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat membeli barang-barang yang disebutkan Ishikirimaru tadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam berlalu akhirnya barang-barang yang mereka inginkan telah di dapatkan dan sudah di kemas sempurna. Ishikirimaru pun pamit sebentar pada Imanotsurugi dan Nikkari untuk menaruh semua barang-barang yang telah dibeli.

Kini Imanotsurugi dan Nikkari menunggu di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah toko sepatu. Awalnya semua tenang-tenang saja tapi seketika berubah saat keduanya kedatangan 2 lelaki paruh baya mendekati keduanya.

"Nona cantik sendirian saja, mau aku temani? "

Nikkari langsung merasa takut karena trauma masa lalu mulai menyelimuti dirinya sehingga Nikkari hanya memilih untuk diam saja. Imanotsurugi yang menyadari Nikkari dalam bahaya, segera melindungi Nikkari dengan menjauhkan tangan kurang ajar salah satu lelaki itu dari Nikkari dan kemudian dia berkata...

"Jangan sentuh mama Imano! Kalau berani akan Imano pukul!"

Imanotsurugi menatap galak pada kedua lelaki paruh baya itu tapi hanya di balas tawa merendahkan dari lelaki itu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba salah satu lelaki itu pun mendorong tubuh mungil Imanotsurugi hingga terjatuh dan lelaki lainnya menarik tangan Nikkari yang tentu saja berniat membawa Nikkari pergi dari situ.

Imanotsurugi pun hanya bisa menangis melihat Nikkari dibawa oleh lelaki asing yang memiliki niat jahat pada Nikkari. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah kedua lelaki itu membawa Nikkari tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Imanotsurugi dan Nikkari pun terdengar.

"Cepat lepaskan dia atau kalian berdua akan ku buat menyesal! "

Kedua lelaki paruh baya itu menoleh dan salah satunya pun menghampiri Ishikirimaru sambil memasang wajah sombong dan menantang Ishikirimaru.

"Kau siapa, hah? Berani-beraninya menyuruhku! "

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku tapi cepat lepaskan dia atau kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari esok hari. "

Lelaki itu pun marah dan dia pun melayangkan satu pukulan ke Ishikirimaru. Pukulan itu pun dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Ishikirimaru. Segera Ishikirimaru melayangkan serangan balasan dan Ishikirimaru melayangkan satu jurus karate yang ternyata mampu menjatuhkan lelaki tadi.

Setelah itu Ishikirimaru mendekati lelaki yang lainnya dan Ishikirimaru dapat melihat betapa ketakutannya Nikkari. Segera Ishikirimaru berlari ke arah lelaki yang memegang Nikkari dan dia pun melayangkan sebuah tendangan sambil memberikan suatu perintah pada Nikkari...

"Nikkari-san menunduk! "

Refleks Nikkari langsung menunduk dan seketika lelaki yang memegangnya tadi telah terletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Ishikirimaru pun segera menarik Nikkari dalam pelukannya kemudian dia pun mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua lelaki yang berniat jahat pada Nikkari...

"Sekali lagi kalian menampakkan wajah kalian dan menyentuh dia, aku akan memastikan detik itu juga kalian akan mati! "

Setelah itu Ishikirimaru langsung menggandeng Nikkari serta Imanotsurugi dan berjalan menjauhi kedua lelaki tadi serta orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tadi.

.Acara membeli gaun dan yang lainnya pun batal karena keadaan Nikkari tidak bertambah baik sejak insiden tadi.

Kini ketiganya sudah berada di apartemen Ishikirimaru. Imanotsurugi pun ikut khawatir melihat keadaan Nikkari yang sejak tadi diam saja dan matanya terasa kosong serta tubuhnya yang masih gemetar.

"Paman, bibi Aoe kenapa? Kenapa bibi Aoe diam saja? Ada apa dengan bibi Aoe, paman? "

"Paman pun tak tahu, Imanotsurugi. Paman juga bingung kenapa Nikkari-san jadi seperti ini. Tapi, Imanotsurugi tidak perlu khawatir karena nanti Nikkari-san akan kembali seperti semula. Sekarang Imanotsurugi masuk ke dalam kamar, ganti baju dan tidur siang. "

"Baiklah, paman. Jika bibi Aoe sudah baikkan kasih tahu Imano ya. "

"Pasti akan paman kasih tahu. "

Imanotsurugi pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sementara itu Ishikirimaru masih kebingungan dengan keadaan Nikkari. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Ishikirimaru menggendong Nikkari menuju kamarnya. Biasanya Nikkari akan bereaksi saat di gendong ala tuan putri tapi kali ini dia hanya diam saja sambil menatap kosong ke arah lain.

Sesampainya di kamar, Ishikirimaru pun meletakkan tubuh Nikkari dengan hati-hati dan dia pun duduk di kursi sambil memegang tangan kanan Nikkari.

"Nikkari-san, ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat sedih saat melihatmu hanya diam dan menatap kosong seperti ini. Beri aku reaksi apapun agar aku tahu kau baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya. "

Sayangnya perkataan Ishikirimaru hanya di jawab hening. Pada akhirnya Ishikirimaru menyerah dan memilih untuk membiarkan Nikkari tetap seperti itu. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya Ishikirimaru berharap Nikkari kembali seperti sedia kala yang tersenyum dan membalas setiap perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat dan kini malam telah tiba. Mikazuki dan Kogitsunemaru pun datang bertamu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua saat mendapat kabar tersebut.

Mikazuki pun hampir memberikan sebuah pukulan pada Ishikirimaru jika Kogitsunemaru tidak menghentikannya.

"Kakak kenapa tidak menjaga Aoe-san dengan baik? "

"Mikazuki hentikan! "

"Biarkan aku berbicara, Kogitsunemaru! Aku harus memberitahu kakakku yang bodoh ini agar bisa menjaga Aoe-san lebih baik lagi! Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga dengan baik orang yang sangat mencintainya! Aoe-san selalu mencintaimu dalam diam, kak. Dia selalu menanti kepekaanmu pada perasaannya dan dia bahkan rela terus bersamamu seandainya kau tidak mencintanya! "

Seketika hanya sunyi yang terasa saat Mikazuki mengakhiri perkataannya. Ishikirimaru pun merasa sangat terkejut dan bahkan hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikazuki padanya.

'Nikkari-san mencintaiku? Kenapa? Bukankah dia lelaki juga? Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah merasa bahagia saat mendengarnya. Apakah aku juga mencintainya? '

Pertanyaan Ishikirimaru hanya bisa di jawab oleh Ishikirimaru sendiri. Meskipun begitu sisi lain dari Ishikirimaru pun menyangkal hal tersebut. Ya...menyangkal jika dia juga mencintai Nikkari Aoe.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku dan Nikkari-san sama-sama lelaki. Lagipula kau tahu darimana jika Nikkari-san mencintaiku, hah?"

"Aoe-san sendiri yang cerita padaku dan seharusnya aku merahasiakannya darimu, kak. Tapi, saat ini sungguh tepat untuk memberitahukan hal itu padamu. Kalau kau tidak percaya akan perkataanku, nanti kau tanya saja sendiri pada Aoe-san! Satu hal lagi, soal cinta sesama lelaki bukan hal yang buruk dan kau pun menerima hubunganku dengan Kogitsune, bukan?. Seharusnya kakak dapat mengerti dan memahami hal itu demi membuat Aoe-san bahagia."

Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari salah satu kelopak mata Mikazuki. Segera Kogitsunemaru memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Ishikirimaru mungkin lebih baik kau pikirkan kembali perkataan Mikazuki tadi. Aku mengatakan hal ini karena beberapa kali Mikazuki menceritakan hal ini padaku dan aku yakin jika Aoe-san memang mencintaimu. Soal hubungan sesama jenis ku rasa tidak buruk dan siapa tahu Aoe-san adalah orang yang menjadi jodohmu. Aku dan Mikazuki permisi dulu. Selamat beristirahat, Ishikirimaru. Tolong sampaikan salam kami berdua padanya dan soal pakaian untuk pesta pernikahan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo akan kami berdua urus. "

Kogitsunemaru pun menggandeng Mikazuki yang masih terisak menuju pintu keluar dan tak lama sosok kedua orang itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Sementara itu Ishikirimaru masih terus bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri dalam heningnya malam.

.

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu dan keadaan Nikkari masih tetap sama. Keadaan ini membuat Ishikirimaru semakin khawatir karena jika seperti ini terus Nikkari akan jatuh sakit.

Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam Ishikirimaru mencoba mengajak Nikkari berbicara dan menawarkannya untuk makan tapi sayangnya hanya di jawab oleh diam.

Kini Ishikirimaru kembali mencoba untuk membuat Nikkari makan dengan cara mengajaknya berbicara.

"Nikkari-san, aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Aku suapi ya... "

Seperti biasa, Nikkari tidak merespon apapun saat Ishikirimaru mengajaknya berbicara atau menawarkannya makanan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Ishikirimaru. Sebuah ide agar lambung Nikkari terisi oleh makanan meskipun cuma sedikit. Segera Ishikirimaru memasukkan satu sendok ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Nikkari.

Ishikirimaru pun mencium Nikkari dan dia menyalurkan bubur itu melalui mulutnya. Saat bubur itu telah masuk ke dalam mulut Nikkari, ternyata mendapat respon yang baik karena Nikkari mau menelan buburnya meskipun mata Nikkari masih terlihat kosong.

"Sepertinya tubuh Nikkari-san masih mengingat tentang ciuman saat itu. "

Ishikirimaru pun melakukan hal itu terus sampai setengah porsi telah di habiskan. Meskipun terkesan memalukan serta kurang ajar, mau tak mau harus Ishikirimaru lakukan agar Nikkari tidak jatuh sakit.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan dan tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul hampir tengah malam.

Dalam gelapnya malam, sepasang iris berbeda warna pun kembali terlihat hidup. Rasa pusing dan berat mulai di rasakan oleh Nikkari.

Saat dia menoleh ke arah kanan, dia terkejut melihat Ishikirimaru yang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi. Secara tiba-tiba kejadian 2 hari lalu terputar kembali di pikiran Nikkari dan hal itu memicu kenangan buruk yang Nikkari alami saat sebelum dia bertemu dengan Ishikirimaru.

"JANGAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU! PERGI! "

Jeritan Nikkari sukses membuat Ishikirimaru terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera Ishikirimaru memeluk Nikkari, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi lagi. Namun, kali ini halusinasi Nikkari soal masa lalu semakin buruk karena Nikkari masih terus melawan dan memukul tubuh Ishikirimaru sambil menjerit-jerit tidak jelas.

Lalu pada akhirnya Ishikirimaru terpaksa harus melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa agar Nikkari kembali sadar dan tidak berhalusinasi lagi.

 **Chuuu!**

Ishikirimaru kembali memeluk Nikkari dan segera dia mencium bibir Nikkari dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan Nikkari berhenti meronta dan seketika wajah Nikkari langsung memerah karena dia sudah menyadari bahwa kini dirinya sedang dicium oleh Ishikirimaru, tepat di bibir.

Setelah dirasa sudah tenang, Ishikirimaru pun melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya pun langsung menundukkan kepala dan tak berani menatap ke arah lawan bicara.

"Maaf jika membuatmu merasa tak nyaman akibat perbuatanku tadi tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya karena Nikkari-san kembali berhalusinasi soal masa lalumu. Jika Nikkari-san tidak suka atau bagaimana, kau boleh memukulku atau melakukan hal lain padaku. "

Nikkari menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tidak menyetujui perkataan Ishikirimaru barusan.

"Mana mungkin aku memukulmu, Ishikirimaru-san. Aku malah ingin berterima kasih padamu karena untuk kesekian kalinya kau kembali menolongku. "

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Nikkari-san. Apapun akan ku lakukan demi dirimu dan juga kehidupanmu karena Nikkari-san sangat berarti bagiku. "

"Untuk kesekian kalinya kau berkata seperti itu, Ishikirimaru-san dan aku merasa sangat bahagia. Padahal aku hanya orang asing yang kau temui ditengah jalan. "

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa seperti itu. Walau begitu waktu telah merubah segalanya dan tentu saja kau sangat berarti untukku sekarang. Oh, ya, Nikkari-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu tapi aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur. "

"Aku akan menjawab dengan jujur segala pertanyaanmu, Ishikirimaru-san. "

Setelah Nikkari berkata seperti itu, Ishikirimaru pun mengambil nafas yang dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara itu Nikkari hanya bisa menunggu Ishikirimaru ingin bertanya soal apa.

"Tepat 2 hari yang lalu Mikazuki memberitahuku soal sesuatu yang tidak pernah ku duga sebelumnya. Setelah mendengarnya aku merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung untuk menjawab dan menghadapinya. Pada akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padamu walau ku tahu saat ini kurang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Nikkari-san, apakah benar jika kau mencintaiku selama ini? "

Kedua mata Nikkari membola karena dia terkejut. Nikkari ingin sekali marah pada Mikazuki tapi tidak bisa karenanya kini Ishikirimaru tahu soal perasaannya. Perasaannya yang sangat mencintai Ishikirimaru.

Nikkari pun menundukkan kepalanya tapi tiba-tiba dagunya diangkat oleh Ishikirimaru.

"Ku mohon jangan tundukkan kepala dan wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat kejujuran dari matamu, Nikkari-san. "

Nikkari pun menelan ludahnya dan dia pun mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantung serta rasa gugupnya. Lalu dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, akhirnya Nikkari menjawab pertanyaan Ishikirimaru.

"Kalau boleh jujur aku memang memiliki perasaan padamu. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu, Ishikirimaru-san. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh tapi yang pasti perasaanku itu semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena aku takut kau akan membenci dan mungkin menjauhiku. Aku yakin kau juga merasa jijik dengan hal itu, cinta sesama jenis. Terlepas dari segala perasaanku padamu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, Ishikirimaru-san. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun perasaanmu tidak sama denganku. "

Tetesan air mata menjadi penutup atas pengakuan yang Nikkari lakukan. Nikkari pun pasrah dan ikhlas menerima jawaban apapun dari Ishikirimaru yang kini masih terdiam.

Secara tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru memeluk Nikkari. Saat keduanya berpelukan Nikkari dapat merasakan jika detak jantung Ishikirimaru berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan kencang.

Tak lama Ishikirimaru pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya...

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku, Nikkari-san. Sungguh aku merasa bahagia mendengarnya karena ini pertama kalinya aku sangat dicintai oleh orang lain. Aku tidak merasa jijik atau keberatan soal perasaanmu itu. Tapi... "

"Tapi apa, Ishikirimaru-san? "

"Tapi aku tidak yakin atas perasaanku sendiri. Aku takut membuatmu kecewa tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Nikkari-san selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Saat kita berdua berciuman waktu itu walau tak sengaja aku merasakan debaran aneh dan debaran itu semakin kuat namun membuatku bahagia saat kau ada di sisiku. Apakah itu tandanya aku juga mencintaimu, Nikkari-san? "

"Soal itu aku tidak yakin karena perasaan itu hanya bisa di mengerti oleh dirimu saja, Ishikirimaru-san. Jika kau perlu waktu untuk memahaminya, aku bersedia untuk menunggunya meskipun memakan waktu yang lama. Terima kasih atas kejujuranmu padaku, Ishikirimaru-san. "

Nikkari pun membalas pelukan Ishikirimaru dan tak lama Nikkari melepaskan pelukan Ishikirimaru.

Saat hendak turun dari ranjang tidur milik Ishikirimaru, tiba-tiba kembali ditarik oleh Ishikirimaru hingga Nikkari terlentang di atas kasur yang empuk. Dengan cepat Ishikirimaru memenjarakan tubuh mungil Nikkari di antara tubuhnya dan juga kasur.

"Ada apa lagi, Ishikirimaru-san?"

"Ku mohon temani aku malam ini, Nikkari-san. "

"Haaaa...baiklah. Ayo tidur yang benar. "

Ishikirimaru pun menjauh dari tubuh Nikkari dan segera meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Nikkari pun menyusulnya. Tapi, baru saja Nikkari menempelkan kepalanya ke bantal, tiba-tiba Ishikirimaru memeluknya dengan kepala Ishikirimaru menempel pada dada Nikkari.

"Biarkan aku tertidur sambil mendengar detak jantungmu, Nikkari-san. "

"Dasar manja. Lakukan saja sesukamu, Ishikirimaru-san. Maaf gegara mengurus diriku kau jadi kurang istirahat. "

"Tak apa-apa. _Etto._... Maukah Nikkari-san mengelus rambutku sambil mendendangkan lagu Ruri iro no sora? "

Nikkari pun hanya tersenyum dan tak lama dia pun melakukan hal yang di minta oleh Ishikirimaru.

Pada akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan damai namun masih tersimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya...

.

.

.

.

つずく

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo Riren balik lagi XD**_

 _ **Chapter 5 akhirnya selesai juga XD *ngelap keringat***_

 _ **Tak terasa sudah 5 chapter Riren buat untuk cerita ini dan selama ini Riren merasa bersyukur karena ada yang mau membaca cerita Riren yang gaje dan banyak kekurangannya ini.**_

 _ **Tapi, Riren usahakan untuk menamatkan cerita ini dalam 2-3 chapter lagi dan tentu saja endingnya rahasia hohoho XD /plak**_

 _ **Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, Riren minta kritik serta sarannya kepada para reader yang telah membaca cerita ini, baik di wattpad maupun ffn. Tanpa kritik dan saran dari kalian ff ini tidak akan berjalan sampai sekarang.**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan, baik segi cerita ataupun penulisannya.**_

 _ **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya**_

 _ **Jaa~**_

 _ **Riren**_


End file.
